Insurreição
by Diego N.L
Summary: James Sirius Potter é filho de Harry Potter, um poderoso auror e carrasco d'Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Cursa o terceiro ano em Hogwarts e sempre é o centro das atenções, mas em breve aprenderá que ser filho de quem é também causa certos malefícios.
1. Capítulo I: Desaparecimento

**Capítulo I: Desaparecimento**

O gigantesco castelo de Hogwarts elevava-se na paisagem, com suas diversas torres sendo iluminadas pelo Sol poente naquele típico dia de fim de Outono. Pelos terrenos da escola, alguns poucos alunos passeavam ignorando o clima frio, e nas grandes estufas uma turma de alunos do terceiro ano da Grifinória e da Lufa-Lufa assistia à aula de herbologia do professor Neville.

A estufa na qual os alunos estavam naquele momento era espaçosa, possuía diversas mesas sobre as quais repousavam vasos com as mais variadas espécies de plantas. Algumas se moviam sozinhas quando alguém se aproximava ou as tocava, e outras emitiam ruídos que por vezes sobressaltavam os alunos que estavam por perto. Naquele momento o professor conduzia a aula ao encerramento.

- Por fim, podem as folhas mais perto da base da planta...

Neville era um homem alto e corpulento, com cabelo preto, curto, e olhos castanho-claros. Trajava vestes negras de bruxo, que estavam bastante sujas de terra, e naquele momento mostrava aos alunos como podar corretamente uma figueira cáustica. A maioria prestava atenção na explicação do professor, cujo cenho estava enrubescido e enrugado pela concentração, porém havia um aluno que estava completamente alheio aos ensinamentos.

James Sirius Potter era um rapaz alto e magro, com cabelo negro, um pouco comprido e muito arrepiado semelhante ao do pai. Sua pele era branca, mas o rosto estava corado pelo frio e ansiedade. Seus olhos castanhos correram para o relógio preso à parede da estufa: eram 17:58. Cerrou os punhos, nervoso. Devia estar na cabana de Hagrid em dois minutos. Se atrasar no primeiro encontro com uma garota que ele sondava há tempos não soava como uma coisa muito inteligente.

- _Não tem jeito..._ – Pensou, colocando a mão no interior das vestes de bruxo.

Tateou levemente, sentindo imediatamente escorregar para seus dedos um tecido leve com textura semelhante à água. Tirou a pontinha dele para fora, quando ouviu uma voz feminina repreendê-lo.

- Quer fugir da aula de novo, James?

Ele parou no ato de tirar a Capa de Invisibilidade de dentro da roupa. Exasperado, virou-se para encarar a dona da voz. Era uma moça baixa, com a mesma idade dele, mas parecia mais nova. Tinha cabelos ruivos, ondulados e longos, que quase alcançavam sua cintura. Seus olhos verdes estavam estreitados em desaprovação, que também era indicada pelos traços finos de sua face. Seu cenho estava enrugado, e ela não desviava aquele olhar penetrante do amigo.

- É inevitável, Lucy... Eu tenho um compromisso importante.

Lucy Powell ergueu as sobrancelhas, descrente. Era a melhor amiga de James há muitos anos, e justamente por isso sabia exatamente o que ele planejava com uma mera troca de olhares.

- Importante? Sei... Que garota é dessa vez?

O moreno abriu um sorriso maroto.

- Megan Harvey, da Corvinal. Sabe que faz semanas que ando sondando ela, né?

Lucy impacientou-se.

- Francamente, James... Você terminou com a Alice há menos de um mês! Não pode ficar um tempo sem namorar, não?

Ele irritou-se.

- Eu não terminei com a Alice por querer. Ela era muito ciumenta, você sabe... Não quero ficar com uma garota que tenha ciúmes da minha melhor amiga. Você é linda, mas acho que nunca daria certo entre nós dois.

A ruiva corou levemente e desviou o olhar, irritada.

- Muito menos eu quero namorar um cara que recebe duas detenções por semana. Boa sorte com a Megan, James.

James olhou novamente para o relógio. Eram 18:00, e o professor Neville continuava tentando podar a planta. O rapaz olhou ao redor: ninguém olhava para ele, todos se divertiam com as tentativas do mestre. Virando um pouco a cabeça, observou a porta da estufa aberta, muito próxima. Todos estavam tão concentrados, ninguém perceberia... Sacou de dentro das vestes a capa de invisibilidade e o Mapa do Maroto. Colocou ambos no colo de Lucy, para surpresa da garota.

- Mas o que...?

- Leva isso pro Al. Falei que ia emprestar pra ele hoje.

A ruiva abriu a boca para reclamar, mas James já tinha levantado e disparado correndo para fora da estufa. Irritada, ela guardou os dois itens no interior das vestes, fixando novamente o olhar no professor Neville. Contudo, não prestava atenção na explicação. Sentia uma estranha angústia no peito.

ooo ooo ooo

James corria pelo pátio apressadamente. Ciente do atraso, formulava mentalmente possíveis desculpas que daria a Megan. Foi um alivio quando, passados alguns minutos, avistou a pequena cabana de Hagrid na orla da Floresta Proibida. Pela fumaça que saía da chaminé, o rapaz presumiu que o amigo já preparava o jantar. Ou possivelmente chocava um ovo de dragão, como certa vez seu pai lhe contou. Rindo ao imaginar essa possibilidade, sentiu-se mais calmo.

Ao se aproximar da cabana, passou a mão pelo cabelo bagunçado, na esperança de baixá-lo um pouco. Não teve o menor sucesso. Contornando a pequena construção, ficou na ponta dos pés e espiou pela janela. A lareira estava acesa, mas Hagrid não estava. Avançou mais, ansioso para ver Megan. Já tinha a desculpa que daria na ponta da língua. O professor Neville pediu sua ajuda para manusear um visgo do diabo. Sim, aquela era uma desculpa perfeita. Chegou ao local combinado, e então viu que estava deserto. Ficou ali, parado e sentindo-se um idiota por uns poucos segundos.

- _Ela já foi embora... Droga! Devia ter fugido antes!_

Neste momento, ouviu um farfalhar de folhas atrás dele. Virando-se, percebeu que a alguns metros, nos limites da floresta, estava Megan Harvey. Era uma moça bela e alta do quinto ano, com cabelo castanho e encaracolado que caía até as costas. Seus olhos de cor mel estavam fixos nele, e exibia uma expressão sorridente. James, aliviado, rapidamente adiantou-se.

- Megan! Desculpe-me por esse atraso, o professor Neville...

A jovem adiantou-se e abraçou-o, o que o fez se calar. Não esperava aquilo, Megan era sempre tão tímida...

- Tudo bem... O importante é que você veio.

James encarou-a, sorrindo. Estava um pouco frustrado por ter inventado desculpas a toa, mas tudo bem. Estava com ela, era isso que importava.

- _ESTUPORE!_

O rapaz não teve tempo nem de perceber o que estava acontecendo. Durante o abraço, Megan apontou-lhe a varinha e lançou o feitiço. Imediatamente James tombou desacordado aos pés da moça. Ela ficou encarando-o por longos segundos, com o olhar levemente desfocado, e em seguida apontou-lhe novamente a varinha.

- _Mobilicorpus!_

O corpo desfalecido de James Potter imediatamente começou a flutuar no ar, como se estivesse suspenso por fios invisíveis. Dando as costas, Megan caminhou em direção à Floresta Proibida, com o inconsciente rapaz a seguindo.

ooo ooo ooo

A aula tinha acabado e Lucy voltava sozinha ao castelo, caminhando sobre a grama rala. Lançou um olhar breve e frustrado em direção à cabana de Hagrid. Naquele momento, James e Megan deviam estar agarrados. Sentiu um intenso ciúme, e voltou a olhar pra frente.

- James idiota. – Murmurou incomodada.

Subindo as escadarias, em alguns minutos estava na sala comunal lotada da Grifinória. Olhou para os lados: Al não parecia estar por lá. Algumas amigas a chamaram para um grupinho de conversa.

- Espera, eu já volto. – Pediu, começando a subir as escadarias que conduziam aos dormitórios masculinos.

Parando perante a porta do dormitório de Al, bateu três vezes. Não houve resposta. Após tentar novamente, ela entrou no aposento. Estava vazio. Caminhando até a cama do garoto, tirou do bolso a capa de invisibilidade e o Mapa do Maroto. Fixou os olhos no objeto. Poderia ver onde estava Al e entregar pessoalmente, afinal...

- Eu juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom.

Imediatamente começaram a aparecer no grande mapa as localizações de todas as salas e estudantes de Hogwarts. Correu os olhos para a cabana de Hagrid, irritando-se consigo mesma. A quem queria enganar? O que realmente queria saber era se James e Megan ainda estavam lá. O mapa negou seu pensamento. Distraída, ela sentou à beira da cama e começou a procurar vestígios dos dois irmãos.

Passados alguns minutos localizou um deles: Al se dirigia para o salão comunal, acompanhado por Rose Weasley. Pouco tempo após a moça localizá-lo, o garoto entrou no dormitório, surpreendendo-se com a presença dela ali.

Albus Severus era um garoto mirrado, que parecia ser uma cópia menor do irmão mais velho: Pele pálida, cabelos negros e olhos verdes. Adiantou-se até a ruiva, surpreso.

- Lucy? O que faz sentada na minha cama?

- Seu irmão pediu pra entregar a Capa de Invisibilidade e o Mapa do Maroto...

O garoto mostrou-se muito empolgado.

- Ah! Não acredito que ele emprestou mesmo! Da última vez eu precisei pegar escondido...

Lucy riu. Em seguida, sentiu aquela sensação incômoda novamente. Queria saber onde James estava. Estaria no dormitório da Corvinal? Nervosa, correu os olhos para lá. Não viu sinal do rapaz. Al, percebendo que ela procurava por seu irmão, adiantou-se para ajudá-la. Juntos, os dois procuraram por todo mapa por longos minutos. Antes com ciúme, lentamente a moça começava a se preocupar. Onde estaria ele?

Após checarem o mapa quatro vezes, Lucy mordeu o lábio, nervosa. Teriam os dois ido à Floresta Proibida? Ou à Sala Precisa? Com esse segundo pensamento em mente, a mulher levantou-se e apressadamente deixou o aposento, com Al no seu encalço. Alheia aos chamados dos companheiros da casa, saiu do salão comunal e após vários minutos estava parada no corredor da sala precisa. Ofegante, Al a alcançou logo em seguida.

- Você corre muito rápido... – Resmungou, se apoiando na parede.

A ruiva estava nervosa demais para responder. Parando perante a tapeçaria de Barnabás, o Amalucado, checou o Mapa do Maroto. Felizmente não havia ninguém por perto. Ela fechou os olhos, e passou três vezes em frente à porta invisível.

- _Eu quero ir para o lugar onde James Sirius Potter está._

Lucy ficou ali, parada por longos segundos. Não houve resposta. Repetiu o ato com outro pensamento.

- _Eu quero ver Megan Harvey._

Nada aconteceu novamente. A moça impacientou-se. Será que a sala estava negando sua entrada, ou simplesmente nenhum dos dois estava lá dentro? Se não estivessem... Onde os dois tinham ido? Frustrada, entregou o Mapa do Maroto a Al, dando as costas em seguida.

- Ei, onde você vai? – Perguntou o garoto, surpreso pela súbita entrega do objeto.

- Dar uma volta...

Desceu as escadarias até o térreo, e caminhou em direção aos grandes portões que conduziam ao pátio. Como era noite, o zelador Argus Filch já os tinha fechado. Lucy caminhou de volta à sala comunal, muito preocupada. Teria acontecido algo? Ficou lá, sentada em uma poltrona, mal ouvindo as conversas dos companheiros.

Quando chegou a hora do jantar, um Al muito nervoso lhe informou que não tinha visto o menor sinal do irmão. Lucy levantou-se decidida. Com certeza tinha acontecido alguma coisa. Saiu da sala comunal, sendo seguida pelo garoto.

- Onde estamos indo?

- Vamos ver a diretora McGonagall.

Al ofegou. Tinha muito medo da professora Minerva, devido à sua expressão severa. Alheia à expressão de terror do amigo, a ruiva continuou avançando. Nesse momento, o retrato da Mulher Gorda se abriu e por ele passou a melhor amiga do jovem.

Rose Weasley era uma garota bonita. Mais alta que ele, tinha cabelo ruivo, liso e comprido. Seus olhos azuis estavam fixos no amigo, e exibia uma explicação preocupada.

- Não acharam ele?

Al balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Lucy está indo falar com a diretora McGonagall.

- Mesmo? Então vamos também, por que está aqui parado?

O garoto sequer teve tempo de reclamar e a amiga já o puxava pelo braço. Em pouco tempo alcançaram Lucy, que estava muito quieta e angustiada.

- _Onde vocês dois se meteram, James...?_ – Pensou nervosa, mordendo o lábio enquanto parava perante a estátua que dava acesso à sala da diretora.

Lá fora, uma brisa gelada soprava agitando as copas das árvores da Floresta Proibida, cuja densidade era tamanha que nem mesmo a luz da lua conseguia penetrar para eliminar a escuridão.


	2. Capítulo II: O Mensageiro Inesperado

**Capítulo II: O Mensageiro Inesperado**

Eram onze horas da noite e Harry Potter estava em seu grande escritório no Ministério da Magia. Como líder do Departamento de Aurores, regularmente era sobrecarregado com trabalho, e agora terminava de organizar uma pilha de papéis para ir pra casa.

Suspirou cansado, com os olhos verdes correndo pelo aposento para verificar se estava tudo em ordem. O ambiente estava relativamente arrumado, porém ele percebeu que ao lado da porta uma feia pilha de caixas de madeira estava destoando dele. Com tal pensamento em mente, sacou a varinha.

- _Wingardium Leviosa._

As caixas elevaram-se e ele teve uma súbita visão de si próprio: havia um espelho atrás delas. Harry trajava vestes típicas de bruxo, com o diferencial que um minúsculo distintivo prateado preso ao peito indicava seu posto como líder dos Aurores. Seus cabelos continuavam rebeldes como sempre e ocultavam parcialmente a fina cicatriz em forma de raio que havia em sua testa. Perante os olhos, ainda usava os óculos redondos de aro fino, e estava com ralas olheiras devido ao excesso de trabalho. Neste momento, o homem ouviu um grito feminino estridente:

- _GRAVATA TORTA! GRAVATA TORTA!_

Irritado, depositou as caixas no mesmo lugar e o espelho se calou. Tinha recebido aquele presente pela manhã, fora modificado por Arthur Weasley, que pessoalmente lhe entregara com muito orgulho. Contudo, o objeto mágico era exigente e sempre encontrava algo para criticar, então Harry julgou que era melhor deixá-lo tapado por ora.

Desajeitadamente tentava arrumar a gravata, quando de repente uma claridade esverdeada iluminou o aposento. O homem foi levemente cegado por ela, mas em poucos segundos já tinha se recuperado e olhou para a lareira, onde vívidas chamas verde-esmeralda trepidavam. Ele se aproximou, e viu uma face conhecida no fundo dela.

- Professora McGonagall? – Exclamou pasmo.

Mesmo não sendo mais aluno da senhora, não tinha perdido o costume de chamá-la assim. Ela falou, usando um tom de preocupação que não lhe era usual.

- Potter... Está ocupado?

- Não... Já estava indo para casa, na verdade. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eu espero que não.

Tentando ser o mais breve possível, a diretora explicou a Harry como seu filho não era visto desde a tardinha, e também informou que tinha mobilizado alguns professores para procurá-lo. O homem enrugou o cenho, incomodado.

- Acredita que ele resolveu ir a Hogsmeade novamente? – Resmungou, exasperando-se com o filho.

- Neste momento, Aberforth está procurando-o por lá. Também é possível que ele tenha ido à Floresta Proibida, como fez no segundo ano...

Harry ficou perplexo com aquela sugestão, e deu sua opinião.

- Meu filho pode ser irreverente, mas não é burro. Quando foi daquela vez, levou outros oito alunos com ele.

Minerva torceu o nariz, desgostosa.

- Lembro-me bem desse incidente. – Resmungou, em um tom de desaprovação.

O homem percebeu que trazer aquele caso de volta à tona apenas complicaria as coisas para o filho, então decidiu mudar de assunto.

- Então ele se encontrou com uma garota atrás da cabana de Hagrid e ambos sumiram, certo? Já cogitaram a possibilidade de eles estarem em algum lugar sob a capa de invisibilidade?

- A capa está com Albus. Foi entregue por Lucy Powell, a última pessoa a falar com James antes que desaparecesse.

Apesar da estranheza do caso, Harry não estava verdadeiramente preocupado. Tinha quase certeza que o filho devia estar em Hogsmeade com Megan, pois há poucas semanas ele tinha feito exatamente isso. Acompanhado por sua namorada à época, passou a noite no povoado, o que lhes rendeu uma semana de detenções e foi comunicado aos pais pela própria Minerva.

- Muito bem. Ainda nesta noite irei a Hogwarts, professora McGonagall. Se encontrarem-no, por favor, entre em contato.

- Certo. Devo entrar em contato com Ginny?

O homem hesitou. Sua esposa era infinitamente mais severa que ele, característica provavelmente herdada de sua mãe. Para o bem de James, era melhor manter segredo dela.

- Não... Deixa que pra ela eu falo pessoalmente.

- Entendido. Se eu tiver novas informações, entrarei em contato.

Tão subitamente quanto começaram, as chamas se apagaram. Harry suspirou exasperado.

- _James, James... Tudo bem que a professora McGonagall nunca o expulsaria, mas você tem abusado. Teremos uma conversa séria quando resolver aparecer._

Neste momento, sacou a varinha.

- _Expecto Patronum!_

Um cervo prateado irrompeu da ponta de sua varinha, e após receber a mensagem que devia passar a Ginny, abandonou o aposento atravessando a parede. O homem mentiu que ficaria até mais tarde no trabalho, o que era comum.

- _Me fazendo chegar ao ponto de mentir para sua mãe... Decididamente precisamos conversar._

Dando uma última olhada pelo escritório para verificar se estava tudo certo, o homem avançou em direção à porta, mas de repente ela se abriu com violência e um homem adentrou o lugar. Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ver quem era: Cabelo fino, liso e louro-claro, olhos cinzentos, pele pálida, expressões duras... Draco Malfoy encarou o moreno, e um silêncio constrangido imperou por poucos segundos. Para quebrar o clima constrangido, o recém-chegado deu um breve aceno com a cabeça.

- Olá, Potter.

Harry retribuiu o gesto, sem nada dizer. O outro pigarreou.

- Mesmo que não tenha tido a educação de me convidar, vou entrar.

Declarando isso, caminhou para dentro do escritório, torcendo o nariz para a pilha de caixas que havia logo ao lado da porta. Desviando das mobílias, encarou Harry com aqueles olhos frios e calculistas.

- Posso saber o que faz aqui? – Perguntou Harry, levemente incomodado.

- Sim, pode. Vim contar uma coisa pra você, Potter.

O moreno enrugou o cenho. O que Draco Malfoy teria para lhe dizer?

- E o que seria? – Instigou.

Draco começou a caminhar pelo escritório, regularmente esbarrando em algo, enquanto falava.

- Seu filho mais velho... James, ou que nome tenha. Ele foi seqüestrado.

Tais palavras soaram como um baque para Harry. Sentiu sua boca ficar levemente entreaberta, e fitou o outro abismado. Draco estava mortalmente sério. Não parecia estar brincando. Assim que se recompôs um pouco, Harry começou a balbuciar questionamentos.

- Como assim, seqüestrado? Onde? Quando? Por quem? Como sabe disso?

Draco enrugou o cenho, exasperado.

- Eu não sei por que sei disso. Recebi uma coruja me instruindo a vir te contar, não faço a menor idéia do porquê de ter sido enviada justamente a mim. Possivelmente a pessoa temeu enviar diretamente a você, receando que a carta fosse lida por terceiros.

Aquilo não podia ser verdade, devia ser uma brincadeira de mal gosto de Draco... Contudo, como ele saberia que James tinha desaparecido? Percebendo sua incredulidade, o loiro colocou a mão no interior das vestes pretas de bruxo e tirou um pergaminho, estendendo-o a Harry. Sem hesitar, o moreno pegou-o. O texto era curto e estava escrito com uma caligrafia fina e inclinada, de cor verde-esmeralda.

_Caro Harry Potter,_

_Estamos com seu filho James, como já deve ter percebido. De antemão avisamos que não temos interesse em matá-lo, ou fazer quaisquer crueldades com ele. Queremos apenas negociar. Há exatos setenta e nove dias, capturou e mandou para Azkaban um bruxo acusado de fazer uso de objetos das trevas visando à libertação de ex-Comensais da Morte. Tudo que queremos é que liberte este homem. Apenas isso. Atualmente, nos encontramos na residência em que ele foi capturado, ao perceber quem é imediatamente saberá onde nos encontrar. _

_Não queremos que esse caso tenha muita repercussão, inclusive porque ficaria ruim para a sua imagem se percebessem que soltou um prisioneiro de Azkaban. Por este motivo, enviamos a carta ao seu amigo Draco Malfoy ao invés de enviá-la para sua casa ou para o Ministério. Hogwarts provavelmente já deve estar procurando por seu filho, então pedimos que aceite rapidamente a negociação para que possamos devolvê-lo à escola com segurança. Reitero: não temos intenção de fazer mal ao garoto._

_Quando verificar o local onde prendeu o bruxo supracitado, favor se dirigir até lá SOZINHO. Duas varinhas estão apontadas para seu filho o tempo todo, então se fizer qualquer graçinha seremos obrigados a matá-lo. Em suas mãos está a corda da guilhotina que paira sob a cabeça dele, só depende de você._

_Atenciosamente,_

_A.P.N_

Quando terminou de ler, percebeu que tremia violentamente e um zumbido incômodo dominava sua mente. Pensou em reler a carta, porém neste momento viu que Draco lhe estendia uma fotografia. Sacou-a e viu uma imagem em preto-e-branco de seu próprio filho, amarrado e amordaçado, deitado sobre um chão de pedra. Estava imóvel, provavelmente tinha sido estuporado.

- Faça o favor de informar aos seus amigos que eu não sou uma coruja, Potter. – Murmurou Draco friamente, dando as costas.

Harry, sentindo um turbilhão de sentimentos dominar seu corpo, fixou os olhos nas costas do homem que se afastava. Subitamente sentiu um ódio incontrolável dominar seu corpo, e saltou em cima dele, sacando a varinha. Draco tombou, batendo com a cabeça na quina da escrivaninha, o que o fez soltar um grito de dor. Furioso, começou a tentar se desvencilhar.

- Que diabos... O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO, POTT... – Calou-se e engoliu em seco ao ver que a varinha de Harry estava apontada para o meio da sua testa, que sangrava devido ao ferimento.

Quando o moreno falou, sua voz saiu como um sibilo. Sua face estava completamente enrubescida: se encontrava completamente fora de si.

- Como você está envolvido nisso tudo, Draco...? Quem é o mandante disso tudo...?

Draco exasperou-se.

- Como eu vou saber? Só recebi a maldita carta!

Harry estreitou os olhos.

- E você, que me odeia, vem com toda boa-vontade entregar? O que o levou a fazer isso?

O loiro desviou o olhar, incomodado. Seu orgulho não permitia que respondesse àquela pergunta.

- _INCARCEROUS!_

Finas cordas prateadas saíram da varinha e amarraram Draco, de modo que ele ficou completamente imobilizado. Harry levantou-se e correu para o canto do escritório, onde havia um pequeno armário. Abrindo sua porta com violência, correu os olhos pelas prateleiras cheias de pequenos frascos até encontrar um que continha um líquido similar a água. Pegando-o, caminhou até o loiro que resmungava debilmente.

- Potter maldito, por isso eu te odeio...

Sem paciência para dosar, Harry virou todo o conteúdo na boca do visitante. Draco engasgou e tossiu, mas o moreno não ligou e imediatamente fez um questionamento.

- Você sabe quem seqüestrou James?

- NÃO!

Aquela resposta desconcertou completamente Harry. Pasmo, fitou Draco, cujo rosto normalmente pálido agora estava em um tom vermelho e o cabelo bem alinhado estava totalmente despenteado.

- Mas então... O que o levou a trazer a carta?

Draco estreitou os olhos, parecendo lutar com todas as suas forças para não dizer aquelas palavras vergonhosas. Contudo, o efeito da _Veritaserum_ era poderoso demais, e o homem não conseguiu vencê-lo.

- Gratidão, Potter.

Harry sentiu o chão sumir sob seus pés. Enquanto Draco soltava um urro de ódio, o outro sentiu a vergonha se espalhar por cada parte de seu corpo, e seu rosto esquentou. Tinha se deixado levar pelo nervosismo ante o seqüestro de James e perdido a cabeça. Dando um aceno displicente com a varinha, as cordas que prendiam o homem desapareceram.

Draco imediatamente levantou-se e levou a mão às vestes, sacando a varinha e apontando-a para Harry, que por sua vez apontou a dele. Os dois se encararam: o moreno estava com o rosto muito vermelho, porém não aparentava mais estar com raiva. Tampouco parecia disposto a lutar ali. Quando falou, seu tom de voz era quase o de uma súplica.

- Draco... Pode até me matar, se quiser... Mas espera eu salvar o James.

Surpreso com aquele pedido repentino, Draco hesitou por longos segundos, nos quais seguiram se encarando. Após um suspiro, guardou a varinha, gesto que Harry imitou.

- Lembrarei dessa autorização, Potter.

Aliviado, Harry respirou fundo e segurou a escrivaninha com as duas mãos. Pegando a carta, releu-a. Vendo a pista para chegar ao assassino, correu para o grande armário no qual estavam armazenados os dados dos casos julgados. Enquanto procurava o nome do bruxo que tinha sido preso há setenta e nove dias, Draco curou o ferimento da testa e se aproximou, aparentando curiosidade.

- Suspeita de alguém?

O cérebro de Harry demorou algum tempo para computar aquela pergunta: tudo parecia estar se passando mais devagar devido ao nervosismo.

- Eu não sei quem pode ter feito isso... Quem me odiaria?

Draco, ainda sob efeito da _Veritaserum_, imediatamente respondeu.

- Meu pai, minha mãe, boa parte dos bruxos de sangue puro e todos os prisioneiros de Azkaban.

Harry virou-se com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Obrigado por me lembrar que sou tão odiado assim.

O outro, percebendo que levaria horas para tamanha dose de _Veritaserum_ perder o efeito, decidiu ir embora.

- Até, Potter.

- Espera... Pode fazer o favor de não contar essa situação pra ninguém?

Draco encarou-o, torcendo o nariz.

- Por favor. – Acrescentou Harry, apressadamente.

O loiro deu um muxoxo de impaciência.

- Tá certo. Prefiro mesmo que ninguém saiba que andei entrando em contato com você.

Declarando isso, se retirou do aposento, batendo a porta ao passar.

Por longos minutos Harry checou as inúmeras pastas que continham os documentos de casos julgados, até que encontrou o que procurava. Há setenta e nove dias tinha sido preso um bruxo puro-sangue, pertencente a uma família relativamente influente, chamado Edward Nogwell.

Harry fixou os olhos na foto do homem: aparentava ter cinqüenta anos de idade, tinha a pele morena e cabelo grisalho. Seus olhos frios o encaravam, e exibia uma expressão de nojo. Correu os olhos para os motivos da prisão: porte de objetos amaldiçoados e planejamento do resgate de Comensais da Morte que estavam em Azkaban.

Aquele era o homem que ele soltaria para conseguir libertar o filho. Soltaria? Fechando os olhos, receou. Era óbvio que Edward Nogwell era um sujeito muito perigoso, e ao ser libertado imediatamente sumiria no mundo. Era errado o chefe do Departamento de Aurores ceder a uma chantagem feita por criminosos. Mas... Ele tinha alguma alternativa além dessa para salvar seu filho? Segurou a ficha com força na mão, amassando-a, enfim sentindo as lágrimas quentes escorrerem pelo rosto e molharem o papel branco.

Longos minutos depois, percebeu algo vital: se James estava na casa dos Nogwell, de alguma forma o inimigo tinha o levado para fora de Hogwarts! Precisava comunicar que havia uma brecha nas defesas da escola imediatamente. Rapidamente sacou o Pó de Flu: entraria em contato com McGonagall

ooo ooo ooo

Lucy Powell estava deitada em sua cama, com os olhos fixos no teto do quarto. Trajava apenas uma camisola branca, mas seu corpo estava encoberto por três grossos cobertores, que impediam que o frio a afetasse. O dormitório estava fracamente iluminado por um filete de luar, que entrava pela janela e refletia nos olhos verdes da moça. Estava ali deitada, completamente imóvel, há um tempo incalculável.

- _A diretora McGonagall disse para eu descansar, pois assim que encontrarem James eu serei informada... Mas..._

Nervosa, ela mordeu o lábio. No fundo, sabia que enquanto ele não fosse encontrado não conseguiria descansar. Sempre que planejava fugir para Hogsmeade, ele a informava. Dessa vez, não tinha dito nada. Algo tinha acontecido, ela sentia isso.

Sentando-se na cama, ergueu o travesseiro: ali estavam a capa de invisibilidade e o Mapa do Maroto. Al tinha deixado os dois artefatos com ela, calculando que a moça não conseguiria se segurar. Sabia que Lucy não era o tipo de garota que ficava sentada esperando milagres acontecerem. Ela os fazia acontecer.

Tomando cuidado para não acordar as companheiras de quarto, ela levantou-se e se vestiu.

- Eu juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom.

Jogando a capa sobre seu corpo e fixando os olhos no mapa, silenciosamente ela saiu do aposento. Naquela madrugada, iniciaria sua própria investigação para descobrir onde James estava.


	3. Capítulo III: Flor Solitária

**Capítulo III: Flor Solitária**

Já fazia vinte minutos que Lucy caminhava pelos corredores escuros de Hogwarts, sentindo-se desnorteada. Regularmente precisava mudar de rota, pois alguns professores vasculhavam o castelo em busca de pistas sobre onde James Potter poderia estar. Exasperada, ela percebeu que estava nervosa demais e por isso até se esquecera de algo básico: definir por onde começaria a investigação. Escorando-se em uma coluna de pedra, checou o Mapa do Maroto. Como não havia ninguém por perto, ela começou a recapitular as escassas informações que tinha sobre tudo aquilo.

- _Vamos ver... James andava sondando Megan Harvey há algumas semanas. Hoje, pela primeira vez eles se encontrariam atrás da cabana de Hagrid... Mas chegando lá, sumiram._

Ela fixou os olhos em um filete de luar que adentrava pela veneziana de uma grande janela.

- _A última pessoa a falar com James fui eu, e com Megan foi sua amiga Nicole Wood do sétimo ano._

Nicole, acompanhada pelo diretor de sua casa Filius Flitwick, foi ao escritório de McGonagall quando Lucy estava lá. A moça, alta e com cabelos louros e crespos, estava extremamente perturbada. Com a face enrubescida, chorava desesperadamente e levou muito tempo para se acalmar e conseguir dizer algo.

A ruiva não compreendeu o porquê de tanto nervosismo, mas acabou supondo que ser convocada pela diretora Minerva no meio da madrugada era o bastante para angustiar uma pessoa mais fraca. Com os olhos castanhos inquietos correndo de Lucy para McGonagall, a jovem resumiu tudo que tinha acontecido nos momentos que passara com Megan durante aquele dia.

Aparentemente, nenhuma das informações dadas pela estudante era relevante, com exceção talvez da última: meia hora antes do encontro, as duas amigas tinham se visto pela última vez. Animadíssima, Megan lhe contara o quanto estava ansiosa para beijar James, e foi sozinha ao banheiro feminino do segundo andar para se produzir. Sendo o banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme, era um ótimo lugar para uma moça se arrumar com privacidade, visto que só teria a companhia do fantasma.

Lucy enrugou o cenho, pensativa. Certamente os professores já tinham vasculhado completamente o banheiro, mas ela não tinha outra pista além dessa. Com tal pensamento em mente, no mais completo silêncio ela avançou pelos corredores escuros até o segundo andar.

Uma vez perante a porta de madeira, checou novamente o Mapa do Maroto. Vendo que não havia ninguém por perto, levou a mão à maçaneta de latão e adentrou o banheiro. O lugar era escuro e depressivo, fracamente iluminado por algumas velas e com as portas dos boxes particularmente mal-conservadas. No centro dele havia um conjunto de pias dispostas em forma circular, e já era de conhecimento geral que ali se encontrava a passagem para a Câmara Secreta.

A ruiva caminhou pelo banheiro úmido, ouvindo apenas o barulho dos próprios passos. Seus olhos verdes corriam em todas as direções, vasculhando atentamente cada azulejo trincado e cada canto do aposento. Ao terminar de investigar o segundo box, ouviu uma voz fina e chorosa às suas costas.

- Eu queria saber o que uma aluna faz aqui no meio da madrugada...

Lucy virou-se e encarou o fantasma de uma jovem que estava parado ao lado das pias. Atarracada e com uma expressão contínua de melancolia, sua face branco-pérola estava um pouco encoberta pelos finos cabelos negros que quase atingiam o par de óculos que se destacava em seu rosto. A Murta-Que-Geme deslizou até ela, com o cenho enrugado e aparentando desconfiança.

- Suponho que não veio aqui a essa hora só pra me ver, né? Ninguém nunca vem aqui pra me ver...

A moça engoliu em seco. Sabia que falar com aquela sem chateá-la era um desafio.

- Ah, oi, Murta... Como vai? – Cumprimentou-a, receosa.

No mesmo instante percebeu que tinha escolhido as palavras erradas. A Murta pareceu profundamente entristecida com tal questionamento.

- Como vou? Você está perguntando isso de propósito, né? É claro que ando como sempre... Sozinha, sem ninguém, com todos falando mal de mim pelas costas!

Lucy abriu a boca para se desculpar, mas a outra continuou tagarelando e parecendo prestes a chorar.

- Já faz mais de cinqüenta anos que ninguém liga para a Murta...! Quem se importaria com uma fantasma chorona e feia que vive em um banheiro, né? Quando aparecem aqui, é pra caçoar de mim! Veio aqui para isso também?

- Murta... Eu não vim aqui por sua causa.

O fantasma soltou um uivo de tristeza.

- Eu falei! Ninguém quer saber como estou, se ando solitária, se...

A ruiva suspirou exasperada. Estava perdendo tempo ali. Preocupada, tirou de dentro das vestes o Mapa do Maroto e checou-o mais uma vez, mas felizmente não havia ninguém naquela área do castelo. Murta agora estava chorando, enquanto continuava com seu discurso.

- ...Hoje a tarde mesmo, aquela outra veio aqui só pra se arrumar com privacidade! E mais tarde os professores vieram fazer perguntas sobre ela! Não que eu esperasse que alguém viesse só pra me visitar, mas...!

A moça ergueu as sobrancelhas. Para sua sorte, enfim tinham chegado ao ponto que ela queria tratar. Ansiosa, interrompeu a fala do fantasma.

- Murta...

- Hum? O que foi?

- Hoje à tarde, Megan Harvey veio sozinha ao banheiro?

Murta fez uma expressão de desespero e apontou-lhe o dedo, acusando-a tragicamente.

- Eu falei...! EU FALEI! Quando me procuram, só querem me usar...! Cansei, eu não vou dizer nada!

Com tal declaração e com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, ela deu as costas e cruzou os braços. Lucy suspirou impaciente. Além de dramática, parece que a outra ainda era birrenta. Por alguns segundos tudo ficou em silêncio, exceto pelos soluços de Murta, até que a ruiva pensou em um modo de convencê-la a responder.

- Murta... Se me contar tudo que aconteceu quando Megan Harvey veio se arrumar aqui hoje à tarde, eu lhe dou algo em troca.

O fantasma encarou-a com uma expressão de desconfiança.

- E o que seria esse algo?

- Faço James Potter sair com você por um dia quando ele for encontrado.

Murta abriu um sorrisinho de cobiça e malícia. Tinha ciência de que Lucy era a melhor amiga do famoso James, então não estava mentindo para ela. As duas se encararam, até que o fantasma pôs-se a falar.

- Sim, Megan veio sozinha. Nós não conversamos muito, sabe... Quando eu percebi que ela tinha vindo ao meu banheiro apenas para se arrumar, fiquei triste e me tranquei no meu box...

A ruiva a observava, enquanto mentalmente processava aquelas informações.

- Entendo... E o que exatamente vocês conversaram? Destaca algo em especial, como a expressão dela ou alguma reação inesperada?

Murta enrugou o cenho, pensativa.

- Hum... Ela parecia realmente feliz e ansiosa. Sabe, até estava com o rosto... Hum...

- Corado? – Arriscou Lucy, querendo ajudar.

Para sua surpresa, mais uma vez o fantasma começou a chorar.

- V-Você faz de propósito...! Fala em rosto corado só porque eu não tenho mais sangue para ficar assim...!

A ruiva desviou o olhar para o alto.

- Você que falou isso... – Sussurrou exasperada.

Murta nada respondeu, apenas continuou fungando. Ansiosa, Lucy insistiu nos questionamentos.

- Mas o que vocês conversaram?

Embora estivesse um pouco relutante, o fantasma lembrou-se da recompensa que teria e decidiu continuar respondendo.

- Nada importante, eu acho... Ela me contou que sairia com James Potter, que se encontrariam atrás da cabana de Hagrid...

- Não falou nada sobre irem a Hogsmeade ou à Floresta Proibida? Ou a outro lugar?

- Não, não falou nada assim...

Lucy sentiu-se um pouco frustrada. Achou que conseguiria alguma informação relevante com Murta... Por fim, partiu para os dois questionamentos finais.

- E como a Megan estava?

O fantasma incomodou-se.

- Já falei, feliz... Não acredita em mim?

- Não é isso... Tirando a felicidade, ela estava normal? Não parecia nervosa, ou preocupada, ou com medo? Não teve alguma reação estranha aqui no banheiro?

Murta refletiu brevemente antes de responder.

- Não... Na verdade ela parecia nervosa, mas suponho que era por causa do encontro, né?

Lucy assentiu, mas anotou aquela informação mentalmente.

- Certo... E por fim, vocês duas ficaram sozinhas o tempo todo? Mais ninguém entrou no banheiro enquanto ela estava aqui? Nenhuma coruja ou coisa assim?

- Nadinha.

A ruiva ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Então me diga como sabe se estava trancada no seu box...

Murta soltou um soluço desesperado e começou a gaguejar.

- E-Eu tenho uma boa audição...! Por mais que minha visão seja ruim, eu posso ouvir muito bem, sabia? Por isso sei que os outros falam mal de mim pelas costas...!

Lucy continuou encarando-a com uma expressão de desconfiança, e decidiu questionar mais.

- Mas você não pode afirmar com absoluta certeza que ninguém entrou, né? Se usassem o _Abaffiato_ no seu box, por exemplo...

Irritada, a outra assentiu derrotada.

- Sim, você está certa...

A ruiva sorriu.

- Ótimo... Obrigada pelas informações, Murta.

Murta enrugou o cenho, desconfiada.

- Não quero só um agradecimento fingido, se não cumprir sua promessa eu juro que vou assombrá-la!

Lucy riu.

- Tá bem... Mas minha gratidão sincera não é o bastante?

- Não!

- Certo, não vou esquecer a promessa que fiz...

Pensando no que James diria sobre tudo aquilo, ela pegou o Mapa do Maroto para checar se não havia ninguém no corredor. De repente, Murta se manifestou usando um tom de voz baixo.

- Eu posso fazer uma pergunta...?

Lucy encarou-a surpresa.

- Pode...

O fantasma a analisava de alto a baixo, parecendo sentir uma leve incomodação.

- Por que está investigando isso sozinha?

A moça se surpreendeu, não esperava uma pergunta daquelas.

- Por mais que eu queira, acredito a diretora McGonagall não deixaria que eu investigasse com os professores. Faz sentido, mesmo sendo a pessoa que melhor conhece o James, eu ainda sou só uma aluna...

Murta deu um muxoxo de impaciência.

- Não estou falando dos professores... E os seus amigos?

Lucy ficou encarando-a e demorou alguns segundos para compreender o que ela queria dizer. Ao entender, sentiu-se perplexa. Aquele questionamento fazia total sentido! Por que ela não pedira a ajuda de ninguém até então? Abriu a boca para responder, mas em seguida fechou-a novamente. Não sabia explicar por que estava agindo sozinha, mas tinha a sensação de que assim tudo correria melhor. Sentia que a pessoa que devia encontrar James era ela, e mais ninguém. Percebendo a hesitação da ruiva, Murta riu.

- Sabe que você até é parecida comigo? Eu também prefiro ficar sozinha comigo mesma na maior parte do tempo...

A moça não soube o que dizer, e apenas deu as costas novamente. Sentindo-se confusa, começou a correr os olhos pelo Mapa do Maroto, fingindo estar concentrada. Subitamente, algo chamou sua atenção: dois pontinhos tinham acabado de sair da sala comunal da Grifinória e caminhavam lentamente pelo corredor do sétimo andar. As legendas indicavam que eram Albus Potter e Rose Weasley. Alarmada, Lucy estudou o segundo andar. Continuava deserto. Sem dizer uma única palavra a Murta, jogou a capa de invisibilidade sobre o corpo e saiu do banheiro apressada.

Com os olhos fixos no pergaminho, a moça refletia sobre aquilo. Provavelmente a dupla tinha percebido sua ausência e decidiram procurá-la para oferecer ajuda, mesmo sem a capa e sem o mapa. Preocupada, a ruiva acelerou o passo.

- _Não acho que a diretora McGonagall vá castigá-los por isso... Espero que não..._

Passados vários minutos, ela percebeu que os dois iam esbarrar no professor de Aritmância, Morpheus Miller. Lucy, ainda no quinto andar e sabendo que não os alcançaria a tempo, ficou um pouco aliviada. Embora nunca tivesse assistido a uma aula de Morpheus, ela já o tinha visto algumas vezes e ele não parecia ser má pessoa.

Como a moça previra, Al e Rose foram de encontro ao professor e em pouco tempo os três estavam reunidos. Ela se desapontou um pouco. Quando os pequenos apareceram mapa, tinha pensado em convidá-los para ajudar na investigação. As palavras de Murta tinham mexido bastante com ela... Tentando esquecer aquilo, continuou avançando.

Pouco tempo depois, enfim estava no corredor do sétimo andar, onde todos se encontravam. Avistando-os ao longe, se aproximou sorrateiramente para ouvir o que conversavam. Tinha a esperança de conseguir alguma informação nova.

Morpheus Miller era um senhor alto, corpulento e careca. Trajava vestes simples de bruxo, e em sua face de feições duras se destacava um denso cavanhaque loiro que delineava os lábios grossos. Seus olhos cinzentos estavam fixos em Al e Rose, que estavam muito assustados, e eram repreendidos pela voz grave do homem.

- Entendam que eu não posso dar informações sobre a investigação, mesmo para os familiares da vítima. Ordens da diretora.

Rose adiantou-se um passo.

- Deixe-nos vê-la, então!

O professor suspirou frustrado.

- Minerva está ocupada demais para falar com vocês. Acabaram de admitir que não têm nenhuma informação nova para dar, portanto, voltem aos dormitórios de suas casas... E fiquem satisfeitos por eu não lhes dar uma detenção.

A garota parecia revoltada com o autoritarismo de Morpheus, enquanto Al estava com os olhos fixos no chão, muito nervoso. Vendo que eles não tinham feito menção de obedecer, o careca mostrou-se realmente irritado.

- Cinco pontos a menos para Grifinória. Vou repetir: Por favor, voltem aos seus dormitórios. Pela manhã, procurem a diretora McGonagall...

O jovem fez menção de ceder, mas a amiga segurou-o pelas vestes de bruxo. Teimosa, cruzou os braços e ficou encarando o professor com uma expressão de desafio. Percebendo que Morpheus começava a se exasperar e que com isso as coisas piorariam, Lucy aproximou-se lentamente deles. Receosa, parou ao lado de Rose. Agora estava a menos de um metro do professor. Falando o mais baixo que conseguia, pediu algo com um sussurro quase inaudível.

- Rose, obedeça...

A garota sobressaltou-se e correu os olhos para onde ela estava, mas nada disse. Contudo, o professor percebeu aquela reação suspeita e enrugou o cenho. Um segundo depois, com um salto, avançou em direção a Lucy. Foi tão rápido que ela não teve tempo de desviar. No instante seguinte, sentiu que a mão fria de Morpheus arrancava a capa de seu corpo e a deixava completamente exposta. Ele encarou-a com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Suponho que tenha ouvido tudo que eu disse a eles, não é, senhorita Lucy Powell? Vale para você também... Cinco pontos a menos para Grifinória.

Ele atirou-lhe a capa de volta, e a ruiva sentiu o rosto enrubescer de raiva e constrangimento. Encarou o homem, irritada, e percebeu que os olhos dele estavam fixos no pergaminho que estava em sua mão.

- Que é isso? – Perguntou surpreso.

Lucy apertou o Mapa do Maroto com mais força, receosa. Quando foi responder que era apenas um pergaminho, Morpheus respondeu a própria pergunta.

- Ah, sim... Suponho que, se está com a capa de invisibilidade dos Potter, esse deve ser o famoso Mapa do Maroto, certo?

Ela encarou o homem, sentindo-se incomodada. Era inútil negar, ela se esquecera de ocultar o que estava escrito no mapa, e graças a isso o professor já percebera do que se tratava. Vacilante, ela assentiu. Morpheus sorriu.

- Interessante, eis um item que eu sempre quis ver de perto... – Declarou, estendendo a mão.

Lucy mirou a mão estendida, apreensiva, enquanto Al e Rose observavam a cena aparentando nervosismo. Na mente da ruiva, pairava um pedido feito pelo próprio James quando conseguira o mapa há alguns anos:

- _Pode-se dizer que ele é nosso, mas não deixa ninguém que não seja da família pegá-lo! Um tesouro desses deve ser bem cobiçado..._

Fixou os olhos verdes nos cinzentos do homem, que se mostrava impaciente.

- Vamos, deixe-me vê-lo!

A moça balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Não.

Morpheus enrugou o cenho, incomodado.

- Como professor desta escola, ordeno que me deixe ver esse mapa.

- Me desculpe, professor Morpheus... Mas essa ordem eu não posso acatar.

Exasperado, com um movimento rápido ele sacou a varinha, o que surpreendeu a todos.

- _Accio._

O Mapa do Maroto escapou da mão de Lucy e se projetou em direção a ele. Pegando-o no ar, deu um sorrisinho vitorioso.

- Confiscado. E fique feliz por não pegar uma detenção, senhorita Powell... Agora voltem aos seus quartos.

Ordenando isso, deu as costas e se afastou a passos largos. Todos ficaram parados por uns poucos segundos, atônitos, até que a ruiva decidiu que não deixaria por isso mesmo. Tinha prometido a James que não deixaria ninguém além de si própria usar o mapa, e com tal pensamento em mente sacou a varinha e apontou-a para as costas do professor.

- _Expelliarmus!_

Morpheus, que parecia já aguardar aquilo, parou de avançar e apontou-lhe a varinha por cima do ombro.

- _Protego._

O feitiço vermelho de Lucy ricocheteou no ar e atingiu-a em cheio. A moça soltou uma exclamação de dor ao ser arremessada para trás e cair de costas sobre o chão frio, enquanto sua varinha caiu ao seu lado com um ruído característico.

- Lucy! Você está bem...? – Al e Rose adiantaram-se até ela, preocupados.

O professor girou sobre os calcanhares e encarou a aluna, com o ódio estampado na face.

- Entendo que esteja nervosa devido ao rapto, mas como ousa atacar um professor assim? Coloque-se em seu devido lugar, senhorita Lucy Powell. Vinte pontos a menos para Grifinória, e compareça amanhã ao meu escritório para combinarmos a data da sua detenção.

A ruiva, levemente trêmula, pegou a varinha que estava ao seu lado e levantou-se. Olhou para os dois amigos, que estavam receosos ao seu lado. Fitou novamente Morpheus.

- Professor... Eu não sou a dona desse mapa, e prometi a quem me emprestou que não deixaria outras pessoas o usarem...

O careca ergueu as sobrancelhas, e questionou algo em um tom de deboche.

- Acha mesmo que uma promessa feita a James Potter é mais importante que a ordem de um professor?

Lucy hesitou por um segundo, mas então abriu um sorrisinho decidido.

- Com toda a certeza. _Accio!_

O pergaminho escapou da mão de Morpheus, disparando em direção à garota. Com raiva, ele apontou-lhe a varinha.

- Basta! _Estupefaça!_

- _Protego!_

O feitiço protetor da ruiva foi tão poderoso quanto o do homem, e por pouco ele não foi atingido pelo ricochete. A face dele enrubesceu, e pela primeira vez ele aparentou surpresa.

- Nada mal. É sangue-puro?

Lucy ergueu as sobrancelhas, irritada.

- Isso importa?

O professor posicionou-se novamente, com um sorriso estranho estampado na face.

- É tudo uma questão de ponto de vista. _Incarcerous!_

Grossas cordas negras foram em direção à moça, prontas para prendê-la.

- _Incendio!_

Vivas chamas vermelhas saíram da varinha de Lucy e desintegraram as cordas. Os dois combatentes encaravam um ao outro, ambos com as faces muito coradas. O homem a analisava calculista, enquanto ela sentia o coração bater mais forte. Nunca tinha duelado pra valer na vida. Al e Rose assistiam ao duelo, um pouco afastados, sentindo-se aterrorizados. Queriam ajudar Lucy, mas o que meros alunos do primeiro ano poderiam fazer contra um professor?

- _Oppugno!_

O feitiço inesperado fez as cinzas fumegantes que estavam aos pés de Lucy saltarem em direção ao rosto dela. Surpreendida, só teve tempo de soltar a varinha e proteger a face com os braços. Soltou um grito de dor ao sentir as cinzas quentes grudarem neles, e então Morpheus riu cinicamente.

- Acabou, moçinha. _Estupo..._

- _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_

O professor até fez menção de bloquear o feitiço duplo lançado por Al e Rose, mas não teve tempo. Sentindo o corpo todo enrijecer-se, juntou braços e pernas e tombou no chão. Os dois pequenos, arfantes, olharam para o que tinham feito. Al choramingou arrependido. Atônitos, mal podiam acreditar naquilo, mas foram despertados do devaneio por uma exclamação de dor de Lucy. Adiantaram-se até ela, que sacara a varinha e usando magia absorvera as cinzas que a queimavam.

- Hum... Vai levar um tempo para essas marcas sumirem... – Murmurou, sentindo uma insistente ardência nos braços, que estavam muito vermelhos.

Os três caminharam até o professor, cujos olhos estavam fixos neles aparentando terror. Neste momento, ouviram passos apressados: a confusão causada fora ouvida por outras pessoas. Horace Slughorn e Filius Flitwick surgiram no final do corredor, e todos não puderam deixar de notar o quanto a aparência dos dois eram contrastantes.

O primeiro era um homem gordo e um pouco careca, cujos cabelos restantes eram grisalhos. O segundo era um senhor de idade, baixinho e mirrado, e usava um par de óculos. Ambos ostentavam expressões de surpresa e até incredulidade perante aquela cena.

- Morpheus? Pelas barbas de Merlin... O que significa isso? – Bradou Slughorn, ofegante, olhando para o professor desfalecido.

Lucy sentiu o rosto esquentar e mordeu o lábio, nervosa. Desejou intimamente que Al baixasse a varinha, que ainda estava apontada para Morpheus, mas seu desejo demorou alguns segundos para ser atendido. Sentindo a boca dormente, ela começou a se explicar com murmúrios.

- Fomos atacados por ele, professor...

Slughorn olhou para os três, boquiaberto, e em seguida observou Morpheus. Flitwick adiantou-se com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Para começar, o que estão fazendo fora de seus dormitórios há essa hora? E... Atacados? Isso é uma acusação muito séria, sabia?

Lucy, Al e Rose puseram-se a explicar tudo que tinha acontecido, todos falando ao mesmo tempo, o que confundiu um pouco os dois professores. Após terminarem a narração, ambos se mostravam um pouco incrédulos. Horace parecia particularmente nervoso: sua testa mostrava-se muito úmida por suor. Com os olhos fixos em uma janela, ele começou a murmurar algo, aparentemente pensando alto.

- A diretora McGonagall nos disse que alguém sabotou as defesas do castelo para que James Potter e Megan Harvey fossem seqüestrados...

A ruiva sentiu um aperto no coração.

- Seqüestrados? – Exclamou perplexa, juntamente a Al.

O professor enrugou o cenho, percebendo que tinha falado demais. Flitwick pegou a varinha de Morpheus que estava no chão e a guardou dentro das vestes, em seguida declarando algo com sua vozinha fininha.

- Muito bem... Já os ouvimos, então agora vamos ouvir a versão de Morpheus sobre isso tudo.

Apontando a própria varinha para o outro, libertou-o.

- _Finite incantatem._

Assim que recuperou os movimentos, Morpheus levantou-se ofegante e parecendo enfurecido. Virando-se para Lucy, fez menção de saltar em cima dela.

- Sua...! – Sussurrou, mas foi contido pelos outros dois, que apontaram as varinhas para sua cabeça.

Slughorn encarou-o com desgosto.

- Não é nada pessoal... Mas alguém aqui de dentro facilitou o trabalho dos seqüestradores, e agora você ataca alunos simplesmente porque estavam fora da cama à noite. Isso é suspeito, professor Morpheus.

- Sem falar que você é o professor mais novo de Hogwarts, não o conhecemos muito... – Acrescentou Flitwick.

O careca enrugou o cenho, mas conseguiu conter a raiva e esboçou um sorriso.

- Vão mesmo acreditar nessa historinha, caros colegas? Eu simplesmente dei-lhes uma detenção por andarem fora da cama tão tarde, e então eles decidiram me atacar! Estas marcas nos braços da senhorita Powell foram feitas por ela mesma, para...

Lucy interrompeu a mentira, adiantando-se um passo.

- Tem um jeito de provar a nossa versão.

Nervoso, Morpheus a encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- E que jeito seria esse? – Sussurrou com desprezo.

- Prior Incantato...

Os três adultos a encararam um pouco surpresos, afinal, aquela era uma magia de alto nível.

- Eu nunca experimentei usar esse feitiço, mas sei pra que serve... Acredito que para os senhores deve ser bastante simples executá-lo. – Apressou-se a dizer, olhando para os professores.

Flitwick sorriu orgulhoso.

- Cinco pontos para Grifinória. Prior Incantato, o feitiço que mostra a última conjuração feita por uma varinha... Muito bem, senhorita Powell.

Sacando a varinha de Morpheus, tocou-a com a ponta da sua própria.

- _Prior incantato._

Das pontas unidas das duas varinhas brotou uma sombra do último feitiço realizado pelo careca: cinzas flamejantes flutuavam ameaçadoramente.

- _Deletrius._

A sombra se dissolveu no ar, e todos encararam Morpheus com o cenho enrugado. Lucy sorria vitoriosa, e o homem sentiu uma vontade intensa de agarrá-la pelo pescoço.

- Parece que a versão deles é a verdadeira, professor Morpheus. – Declarou Slughorn, estreitando os olhos.

Morpheus estava pálido e começara a gaguejar.

- N-Não...! Eu não sei o que signi...!

- _Incarcerous!_

Grossas cordas saíram da varinha de Flitwick e amarraram o homem, que tombou no chão com violência.

- Vejamos o que tem a dizer após tomar algumas doses de _Veritaserum_, certo, professor Slughorn?

O outro assentiu nervoso.

- Sim, claro... Vamos levá-lo ao meu escritório.

Olhou para o Mapa do Maroto, que estava bem preso à mão de Lucy.

- Pode procurar nesse mapa pela professora Minerva? Ela disse que tinha algo a fazer e não está no escritório...

A ruiva assentiu e sacou o objeto. Começou a correr os olhos pelo pergaminho, atenta, até que passados alguns segundos Rose cutucou seu ombro. Virou-se para a garota, e surpreendeu-se ao ver que ela estava boquiaberta.

- O que foi? – Murmurou surpresa, e todos encararam a pequena.

Ela nada disse. Simplesmente indicou com o dedo um pedaço do mapa, e todos correram os olhos para lá. À orla da Floresta Proibida, perto da cabana de Hagrid, estava um pontinho cuja legenda indicava ser Megan Harvey. Todos se encararam por um breve segundo, aturdidos, até que Filius se recuperou e começou a falar energicamente.

- Muito bem... Professor Horace, senhor Potter, senhorita Weasley, procurem pela professora McGonagall sem tirar os olhos do professor Morpheus.

Al e Rose imediatamente assentiram.

- Sim!

Slughorn fitou o homem amarrado, receoso, mas também concordou. Flitwick voltou-se então para Lucy.

- Senhorita Powell, vamos.

Sem pensar duas vezes ela pôs-se a correr, dando passos tão largos que o bruxinho miúdo teve imensa dificuldade para acompanhá-la. Com os olhos fixos no mapa, a dupla atravessou os corredores e desceu as escadas, alheios aos quadros que resmungavam por ter sido acordados no meio da madrugada.

Ao virar na esquina do corredor que conduzia ao saguão de entrada, Lucy tomou um susto que fez seu coração disparar no peito. Ali, com os olhos negros estreitados se destacando da pele macilenta, um velho corcunda a encarava. Tinha respiração asmática, expressão carrancuda, e era completamente calvo no topo da cabeça. Os cabelos grisalhos dos lados caíam sobre seus ombros, e trajava um casaco marrom que cheirava a mofo. Argus Filch sorriu vitorioso ao vê-la.

- Parece que temos alunos fora da cam...

- Ela está comigo, Argus. – Filius, arfando, alcançou a moça e parou pra recuperar o ar.

O zelador enrugou o cenho, decepcionado.

- Ah... O que fazem a essa hora, professor?

Lucy, impaciente, adiantou-se.

- Por favor, zelador Filch, abra as portas que conduzem aos terrenos da escola!

O velho encarou-a desconfiado. Impaciente, ela espiou o mapa mais uma vez. Megan Harvey continuava parada no mesmo lugar.

- É uma emergência...! – Exclamou, olhando novamente para Filch.

Argus encarou Flitwick, que assentiu. Arrastando os pés ao caminhar e resmungando coisas inaudíveis, o zelador foi até a grande porta do castelo e em alguns minutos ela abria-se para eles. Apressados, Lucy e Flitwick saíram para o exterior ignorando a brisa gelada que lhes recepcionara. O céu estava um pouco encoberto, e por isso a ruiva tropeçou na grama e por pouco não caiu.

- Cuidado... _Lumos Maxima._

Os terrenos da escola iluminaram-se com a intensa luz branca que saiu da ponta da varinha do professor, e acompanhados por Filch eles avançaram em direção à cabana de Hagrid. Quando a avistaram ao longe, perceberam que as luzes estavam apagadas. Obviamente o meio-gigante estava dormindo, visto que estavam no meio da madrugada.

Receosa, Lucy parou de avançar e fixou os olhos na Floresta Proibida, cujas copas das árvores se agitavam pela brisa uivante. O farfalhar das folhas era semelhante a sussurros, e isso se somou ao medo que ela sentia por razões confusas. No fundo, temia o que a aguardava atrás da cabana de Hagrid. Por que Megan estaria parada lá? Nervosa, correu os olhos para o mapa mais uma vez. A outra continuava exatamente no mesmo ponto, sozinha. Flitwick e Filch a alcançaram, e eles lentamente começaram a caminhar até lá. Quando estavam perante a casinha do guarda-caça, o bruxo fez um chamado com sua vozinha fina.

- Senhorita Harvey?

Por longos segundos o sussurro das árvores foi a resposta. Lucy engoliu em seco antes de tentar chamá-la.

- Megan Harvey?

Novamente, tudo permaneceu em silêncio. A ruiva mordeu o lábio, nervosa, e mais uma vez olhou para o mapa. Megan continuava imóvel e só. Apreensivos, os três começaram a contornar a cabana, sentindo seus cabelos serem agitados pela brisa leve. Flitwick fez menção de ir a frente de todos, mas Lucy acelerou o passo. Sentindo suas pegadas marcarem a grama e com o torturante farfalhar das árvores penetrando sua mente, ela engoliu em seco e saltou para trás da casinha, com a varinha em punho. Precisou se segurar para não gritar.

Megan Harvey estava parada ali, pálida como um cadáver, e com uma expressão de pânico estampada no rosto. Suas vestes de bruxo estavam rasgadas em diversos pontos, e nas partes expostas da pele havia inúmeros arranhões. Seu belo e encaracolado cabelo castanho, outrora cuidadosamente penteado, agora estava cheio de nós e com folhas secas presas em diversos pontos. Os olhos cor de mel da moça, levemente desfocados, fixaram-se por um segundo em Lucy, e então ela saltou em cima da ruiva balbuciando palavras quase ininteligíveis.

- Lucy... LUCY...! James, lá...! O JAMES!

Flitwick adiantou-se em direção à moça, seguido por um Filch atônito. Pendurada no pescoço da outra, ela parecia estar tendo uma crise de pânico: seus olhos corriam para cada um dos presentes e aparentava estar aterrorizada.

- O James! Na floresta... Professor Morpheus!

Subitamente, ela se calou e ficou imóvel. Lucy ficou encarando sua face pálida, apreensiva, enquanto Filius ergueu as sobrancelhas. Filch adiantou-se, boquiaberto.

- O que significa isso, professor? É sobre o tal James Potter que sumiu?

Flitwick abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompido. Afastando-se de Lucy, Megan abriu um sorriso enorme e começou a falar em um tom animado.

- James Potter? Eu vou me encontrar com ele aqui, hoje! Mal posso esperar para beijá-lo!

Dessa vez a ruiva ficou boquiaberta. Será que a outra estava louca? Pigarreando, o professor se adiantou.

- Senhorita Powell, não tire os olhos do mapa. Talvez tenhamos mais inimigos por perto...

A moça assentiu, confusa, enquanto Megan continuava falando com aparente lucidez.

- Eu gosto muito dele! E não gosto daquela Lucy que anda grudada nele o tempo todo. Parece chiclete...

Sentindo o rosto esquentar, Lucy observou o mapa. Continuavam sozinhos. Flitwick analisou o semblante de Megan por longos segundos, até que olhou sombriamente para os outros dois.

- Maldição Imperius, não tenho dúvidas... Parece que logo antes do encontro, o professor Morpheus lançou-a na moça. Aliás, não é mais adequado chamá-lo de professor. É um traidor, e tão somente isso.

Subitamente, a ruiva percebeu algo.

- Se a Megan ainda está aqui... Então provavelmente James também está?

Flitwick assentiu.

- Com certeza. As defesas da escola não foram furadas, afinal, bem como a diretora McGonagall desconfiou. Acredito que o senhor Potter está neste momento vagando pela Floresta Proibida, possivelmente sob efeito da Imperius também.

Lucy alarmou-se.

- Então temos que encontrá-lo, a floresta é perigosa! – Exclamou, já fazendo menção de caminhar até a orla.

O professor segurou-a, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Não seja tão impulsiva, senhorita Powell... Temos um problema ainda maior aqui.

Ela encarou-o sem entender.

- Que problema?

- Harry Potter foi atraído para uma emboscada. Foi enviada a ele uma foto do filho amarrado, e uma mensagem exigindo a libertação de um prisioneiro capturado há algum tempo, caso contrário James Potter seria morto.

Lucy compreendeu.

- O James da foto não é o verdadeiro? Usaram Poção Polissuco?

Flitwick assentiu.

- Exato. Filch, vá chamar Hagrid.

- Certo.

Com passos apressados o zelador contornou a cabana, enquanto o bruxo continuou falando.

- Teremos que acordar todos os professores e nos dividir em dois grupos... Um procura por James na floresta, enquanto o outro vai em auxilio de Harry Potter na mansão dos Nogwell.

Lucy olhou para a Floresta Proibida, nervosa. Então James estava realmente naquele lugar? No fundo, desejou mais que tudo que ele estivesse bem, e encarou novamente o professor.

- Eu vou em que grupo, professor Flitwick?

Filius se sobressaltou.

- Como assim, em que grupo? Você é só uma aluna do terceiro ano, senhorita Pow...!

- Eu sei!

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas diante daquela exclamação. Ela hesitou.

- Eu... Eu sei que sou só uma aluna do terceiro ano, mas... Não quero ficar parada! Eu quero ajudar...!

Por longos segundos os dois se encararam, ouvindo o farfalhar das árvores e Megan murmurando palavras desconexas novamente. Por fim, o bruxinho miúdo suspirou e desviou o olhar.

- Sinto muito, senhorita Powell. Não posso deixar que uma aluna se arrisque assim.

ooo ooo ooo

Parados diante dos portões de ferro da escola estavam Filius Flitwick, Horace Slughorn e Neville Longbottom.

- Já avisaram Ginny e todos os outros? – Perguntou Neville, olhando para os colegas.

Filius assentiu.

- Enviei patronos para todos eles, já devem estar aparatando para a mansão a essa hora.

Slughorn suava frio, parecendo preferir estar em qualquer lugar menos ali.

- E onde está a Minerva? – Questionou angustiado.

Os outros dois deram de ombros.

- Ela disse que tinha algo a fazer há algumas horas e sumiu... Não sei o que é, mas quando ela aparecer será informada de tudo.

Os portões da escola se abriram e os três lentamente saíram da propriedade. Uma vez fora dos terrenos de Hogwarts, fecharam-nos e os bruxos se encararam.

- Prontos? – Perguntou Flitwick.

Ambos assentiram, e um intenso crack foi ouvido na escuridão. O baixinho teve a estranha sensação de ter sentido um peso em seu braço logo antes de aparatar, mas acreditou que era apenas impressão. Sentindo tudo girar e com um incômodo puxão no umbigo, os três subitamente se viram em uma ruazinha de um bairro nobre, perante o portão de uma grande mansão fracamente iluminada pelo luar.

Contudo, não estavam sozinhos. Boquiaberto, Filius compreendeu o que significava o peso que sentira no braço direito há poucos segundos: Caída ao seu lado, massageando a cabeça e com a capa de invisibilidade no colo, estava Lucy.

* * *

Estamos nos aproximando do final da fanfic! Espero que estejam apreciando até aqui, e comentem! =)

Abraços


	4. Capítulo IV: Sombras Rastejantes

**Capítulo IV: Sombras Rastejantes**

Já fazia algum tempo que Flitwick, Neville e Slughorn tinham partido para a mansão dos Nogwell, e um grupo relativamente grande de alunos estava posicionado na orla da Floresta Proibida. A frente deles, com uma altura anormalmente grande e a barba negra se fundindo ao comprido e crespo cabelo de mesma cor, estava Rubeus Hagrid. Receoso, ele olhava para aqueles quase trinta alunos que o observavam atentamente. As ordens deixadas por Filius tinham sido bastante claras: acompanhado dos monitores e monitores-chefes, deveria iniciar a busca a James Potter, que provavelmente estava perdido na floresta.

Contudo, de alguma forma a notícia do desaparecimento de James se espalhara pelo castelo a uma velocidade alarmante, e em pouco tempo os corredores estavam infestados de alunos de todas as casas, que trajavam vestes de bruxo (ou mesmo pijamas) e com murmúrios espalhavam o acontecido. Quando vazou a informação de que Hagrid estava convocando os monitores para iniciar a busca, a quantidade de voluntários que implorou para acompanhar a expedição comoveu o coração do meio-gigante. Argus Filch replicou ao ver aquilo, porém Hagrid disse que assumiria toda a responsabilidade. Agora se arrependia de ter permitido aquilo, mas era tarde. Dezenas de pares de olhos o fitavam, ansiosos.

- Ao menos não permiti que os mais novos viessem... – Pensou aliviado.

Deu as costas para os bruxos, voltando-se para a Floresta Proibida. O vento uivava, agitando as copas sombrias das árvores e causando o arrepio de alguns alunos. Em algum ponto daquela imensa massa negra, estava a pessoa que procuravam.

- Vamos. – Chamou Hagrid, em tom decidido, cruzando por entre duas árvores tortas e sendo seguido pelo restante da expedição.

ooo ooo ooo

Perto da porta do castelo, de trás de uma moita, dois pequenos vultos observavam o grupo ser engolido pela escuridão. Rose suspirou, aliviada.

- É mesmo uma sorte que o castelo está uma confusão, senão nunca conseguiríamos sair sem Filch nos ver.

Fitou Albus, que estava parado ao seu lado e branco de medo. Mais que isso, suava frio, e encarava-a boquiaberto.

- Você tá falando sério...? Nós vamos segui-los?

A amiga ergueu as sobrancelhas, exasperada.

- É claro que vamos... Afinal, é o seu irmão que está lá. Prefere mesmo ficar sentado esperando?

- Claro que não...!

- Então vem! – Chamou Rose, fazendo menção de sair de trás do arbusto.

No instante seguinte, sentiu a mão de Al puxá-la de volta pelo braço, tão forte que a fez se desequilibrar e cair atrás da moita.

- O que foi...? – Sussurrou irritada.

O garoto não respondeu com palavras, simplesmente indicou com a cabeça algum ponto ao lado. Olhando na direção indicada ela viu que Filch estava parado no alto da escadaria que conduzia à porta do castelo, e observava a floresta com os olhos cinzentos semi-cerrados. Ambos prenderam a respiração: se o zelador desse um simples passo a frente e olhasse para baixo, veria os dois ali, encolhidos atrás do pequeno arbusto. Al choramingou baixinho. Se ao menos tivessem a capa de invisibilidade...

Filch avançou um passo, e eles procuraram se encolher ainda mais atrás das folhas. Sentiam os corações disparando no peito, enquanto viam o velho a poucos metros deles. Já podiam enxergar cada ruga, cada detalhe da pele macilenta. E também ouviram cada palavra que o senhor murmurou naquele momento.

- Que morram todos vocês.

Dizendo isso, deu as costas e se afastou arrastando os pés. Al e Rose permaneceram ali, encolhidos e imóveis, até ouvirem o barulho das portas do castelo batendo. No instante seguinte, desabaram no chão sentindo cãibras por todo o corpo e admirando a própria sorte. Ofegantes, levantaram-se e sorriram. Passado o perigo, agora achavam engraçada a situação que tinham vivenciado, mas não tiveram muito tempo pra pensar nisso. Já fazia alguns minutos que a expedição adentrara a floresta, e eles tinham que se apressar. Rose correu a frente, seguida por Al, e juntos pararam diante da orla sombria.

O vento pareceu soprar mais forte e uivar mais alto, advertindo-os que não ousassem entrar naquele lugar proibido. Engolindo em seco, os dois se encararam e assentiram brevemente. Dando um passo a frente, entraram na Floresta Proibida e começaram a avançar. No momento em imergiram na massa de árvores, sentiram uma leve queda na temperatura que lhes causou arrepios. Perto da borda a floresta não era tão densa, então a luz da lua conseguia iluminar o caminho o suficiente para que vissem os troncos secos e desviassem deles ao avançar. Após caminharem por poucos minutos, pararam e olharam para frente: não havia sinal de Hagrid e dos outros. Encararam-se nervosos.

- Será que estamos indo na direção certa...? – Perguntou Al, hesitante.

Rose observou o chão. As folhas mortas não permitiam que fossem deixadas pegadas na terra, de modo que ela não fazia ideia do que responder. Com a boca seca, colocou a mão dentro das vestes de bruxo.

- É melhor pegarmos nossas varinhas...

Al imitou o gesto, sacando a dele também, e voltaram a avançar.

Por algum tempo caminharam a passos largos, porém não viram sinal do grupo de busca. Na floresta imperava um silêncio mortal, tudo estava tão quieto que os dois dariam muita coisa para ouvir o simples pio de uma coruja ou o ruído de outro animal qualquer. O vento tinha parado de soprar, a escuridão aumentara, e eles ouviam somente seus passos e a própria respiração. Passados vários minutos eles perceberam que não adiantava continuar avançando assim, às cegas, e começaram a voltar. Justamente para evitar se perderem, só tinham andado em linha reta, sugestão dada pela própria Rose.

A dupla caminhou apressadamente, querendo sair logo daquele lugar. Através de sussurros, discutiram sobre como entrariam novamente no castelo, até decidirem que esperariam na cabana de Hagrid até a expedição voltar. Al e Rose avançaram, sentindo-se claustrofóbicos em meio àquelas centenas de árvores e galhos retorcidos, que por vezes exibiam grandes e assustadoras teias de aranha. Além de tudo ainda precisavam enfrentar aquela escuridão, que reduzia muito o campo de visão deles. E só aumentava. Algo estava errado.

Confusos, eles pararam de avançar e se encararam. No começo acharam que era mera impressão causada pela ansiedade, mas agora percebiam que não. Ao invés da mata se abrir por estarem se aproximando da orla, parecia ficar cada vez mais fechada. Cada vez eles enxergavam menos.

- Tem certeza que é por aqui...? – Sussurrou Al, apavorado.

- Claro que tenho! Nós não fizemos curvas! – Respondeu Rose, incomodada, pois também estava ficando com medo.

Eles voltaram a caminhar por mais algum tempo, até que a escuridão era tamanha que precisaram acender as luzes das varinhas para poderem continuar. Al estava extremamente perturbado e não fazia o menor esforço para esconder isso: ao esmagar um galho durante a caminhada, sobressaltou-se e quase saltou em cima de Rose.

- Se controla! – Reclamou exasperada, encarando o amigo.

Por um segundo eles ficaram em silêncio, mas foi o bastante para ouvirem aquilo: um farfalhar em um arbusto próximo a eles. Assustados, olharam para lá e apontaram as varinhas naquela direção, no instante seguinte tendo seu terror multiplicado em inúmeras vezes. Temendo a luz que subitamente iluminou o lugar em que estava, um vulto escuro rastejou a uma velocidade assustadora para dentro de um arbusto. O ser, fosse o que fosse, escondeu-se tão rápido que a dupla não teve tempo de vê-lo detalhadamente. As únicas coisas que perceberam é que tinha o tamanho de uma criança pequena, era quadrúpede e coberto por pêlos castanho-escuros.

Os dois recuaram um passo, com muito medo. A moita estava completamente imóvel e não se ouvia um único ruído naquela parte da floresta, exceto pelo vento que soprava em algum ponto acima da cúpula de árvores em que estavam. Parados e atentos ao menor ruído, Al e Rose ficaram olhando para as folhas escuras, muito tensos. Em suas mãos as varinhas tremiam levemente, e não tinham coragem de avançar ou voltar. Subitamente ouviram o pio baixinho de uma ave, e se sobressaltaram. Despertada de seu devaneio, Rose deu as costas ao arbusto.

- Vamos... – Chamou, e Al seguiu-a.

Continuaram a caminhar pela floresta, completamente perdidos e sem noção de qual direção tomar. Passados alguns minutos, chegaram a um lugar que aparentava ser o coração da Floresta Proibida: se não fossem pequenos, teriam tido uma imensa dificuldade para avançar por entre os galhos caídos e troncos que bloqueavam o caminho. Em vários pontos eles precisaram mudar de rota porque a passagem era inacessível, e o ar parado começava a sufocá-los. Al choramingava, seguindo a amiga com passos apressados e temendo nunca conseguir voltar para a escola. Rose sentia uma vontade imensa de chorar, estava cansada e sentia sua pele arranhada em diversos pontos, mas nada disse. Após mais de meia hora caminhando, decidiram parar para descansar. Ofegantes, escoraram-se ao tronco de uma árvore particularmente grande e puseram-se a discutir sobre o que fazer.

- Acha que vão nos procurar logo? – Perguntou Al, receoso.

Rose enrugou o cenho, com os olhos fixos na escuridão à frente.

- Na pior das hipóteses, talvez só deem por falta da gente amanhã de manhã...

O outro apertou a varinha mais forte, nervoso.

- E vamos ter que ficar nesse lugar até amanhecer? Não é perigoso demais?

A garota não respondeu. No fundo, também estava temendo muito tudo aquilo. Ao ver que a amiga nada disse, Al começou a ficar ainda mais nervoso.

- Será que...? – Começou, mas de repente parou.

Os dois se levantaram nervosos. Embora estivesse escuro, nenhum deles deixou de perceber que, muito próximo a onde estavam, houve um brusco movimento acompanhado de um farfalhar de folhas. A dupla apontou as varinhas naquela direção, porém mais uma vez o vulto fugiu com uma grande velocidade. Tudo o que puderam ver foi uma longa e fina cauda marrom. Em poucos segundos o silêncio caiu sobre eles, que engoliram em seco.

- A-Acho que é melhor não ficarmos parados... – Sugeriu Al, sussurrando.

Sem encará-lo, Rose assentiu e começou a recuar de costas, sem tirar os olhos do arbusto à frente. Nesse instante, ouviram novamente um pio de ave. Desta vez notaram que o som não vinha dos galhos das árvores, tampouco vinha de muito longe. A origem do ruído era a moita que eles observavam. Lado a lado, os dois se encararam um pouco surpresos. Então a origem daquele barulho era o animal peludo que os estava seguindo? Mal pensaram isso e escutaram algo que fez um arrepio percorrer seus corpos: um pouco longe dali, outra criatura soltou um daqueles pios agudos, em resposta à primeira. Passado um segundo, vindo de outra direção, o mesmo ruído alcançou-os.

- Vamos...! – Sussurrou Rose, nervosa, e ambos começaram a correr para longe dali.

Gradativamente a quantidade de ruídos agudos aumentou e ficou com um tom diferente. Embora os primeiros fossem semelhantes a piados de aves, lentamente evoluíram e tomaram a forma de guinchos rascantes que em pouco tempo resultaram em uma barulheira infernal que vinha de todas as direções. Dominados pelo terror e ansiedade causados por aqueles barulhos assustadores, Al e Rose corriam desesperados e tropeçavam inúmeras vezes. Por entre as árvores, eles já podiam ver sombras rastejantes acompanhando-os com enorme facilidade, porém cada vez que apontavam as varinhas para elas, ocultavam-se na escuridão. Isso só aumentou o medo da dupla, afinal, não sabiam que aparência tinha o inimigo.

A perseguição desenfreada continuou por quase um minuto, com os dois jovens bruxos caindo inúmeras vezes e sentindo-se zonzos por causa daquela algazarra. Os guinchos invadiam seus ouvidos e sua mente sem hesitar, causando-lhes dor de cabeça e tonturas. Não mais seguravam o choro e mostravam-se visivelmente desesperados, pois sabiam que não aguentariam aquela barulheira por muito tempo mais. No mínimo acabariam desmaiando, e temiam o que lhes aguardava quando isso acontecesse. Ciente dos temores da dupla, os seres que guinchavam alucinadamente não faziam a menor menção de parar. Avançavam por entre as árvores, correndo em alta velocidade, as fortes patas mal tocando o chão de terra. Seus olhos amarelos estavam fixos nas duas presas logo à frente.

Al, exausto e tonto, corria cada vez mais devagar e estava prestes a desistir. Rose passava exatamente pela mesma situação que ele, porém tentava a todo custo pensar em como poderia reagir. Sabia que devia haver algum feitiço que poderia tentar para repelir a ameaça, porém aquela algazarra não a deixava pensar direito. Estava cada vez mais tonta... Foi perdendo as forças... Até que Al a puxou pelo braço. Recobrando levemente a consciência, encarou o amigo. Embora chorasse desesperado e estivesse tão mal quanto ela, o garoto fazia um esforço louvável para tentar puxá-la pelo braço. Abriu a boca e disse algo, que ela não conseguiu ouvir por causa dos guinchos, porém imaginou o que devia ser. Sorrindo, esforçou-se para continuar correndo com ele, embora cambaleante.

Continuaram avançando com dificuldade, e no momento em que dobraram na primeira curva se sobressaltaram. Um vulto gigantesco projetou-se em direção a eles, que recuaram assustados e caíram de costas no chão. As varinhas voaram de suas mãos e eles fecharam os olhos, derrotados.

- _Acabou..._ – Pensaram.

Se estivesse um pouco mais claro poderiam ver que aquele vulto era ninguém menos que Firenze, o centauro, coisa que só perceberam ao ver que os ruídos pararam e ouvirem a voz da criatura mágica.

- Acordem...

Surpresos, os dois estudantes abriram os olhos e se surpreenderam ao ver o centauro, que estava muito próximo a eles. Em sua face grande se destacavam um par de olhos azuis e o cabelo louro-prateado. Al e Rose, impressionados, observaram atentamente Firenze: embora já tivessem ouvido falar sobre os centauros, nunca tinham visto um pessoalmente. Correram os olhos pelas patas poderosas que pisoteavam o chão e o pelo baio que encobria seu corpo. Só então perceberam que ele segurava um grande arco e tinha uma aljava de flechas presa à cintura. Firenze voltou a falar, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

- Vocês dois estão bem...? – Perguntou, fitando-os atentamente com aqueles olhos profundos.

Passado o estupor de surpresa, eles assentiram brevemente. Pegaram as varinhas que estavam no chão e se levantaram, imediatamente apontando-as para o caminho que tinham passado. Ao invés das sombras velozes que os seguiam há poucos segundos, agora viam apenas uma criatura. Era quadrúpede, de tamanho mediano e com pelo castanho-escuro. Tinha orelhas pontudas, um focinho alongado, uma cauda comprida e barriga branca. Sua boca estava entreaberta, expondo as fileiras de frágeis dentes afiados. Não aparentava ser forte, tampouco perigosa. E estava morta. A flecha de Firenze atravessara seu peito, pregando-a no chão e causando uma morte instantânea. Parecendo ler o que se passava na mente deles, o centauro pôs-se a explicar.

- _Foxxlie_... Não se deixem enganar pela aparência gentil delas. Embora não sejam fortes nem tenham garras afiadas, podem causar ilusões que fazem sua vítima ficar desacordada. Quando está fora de ação, a devoram. São muito perigosas para os humanos.

A dupla, ainda sem palavras, engoliu em seco ao imaginar que destino os aguardava até poucos instantes atrás. Firenze continuou falando.

- A Floresta não é segura para filhotes de bruxos, ainda mais nesta região e no meio da noite...

Algo ocorreu a Rose, que se surpreendeu.

- Como sabia que estávamos aqui?

O centauro demorou um pouco para responder, usando sua voz lenta e calma.

- Ao voltar para o castelo, Hagrid percebeu o sumiço de vocês dois e imediatamente convocou meu povo para ajudar nas buscas, afinal, já tínhamos encontrado James Potter.

Al ficou radiante.

- Então meu irmão foi encontrado?

O centauro assentiu, e os dois se abraçaram empolgados.

Firenze deu as costas.

- Agora vamos, vou levá-los de volta ao castelo.

ooo ooo ooo

McGonagall estava sentada à escrivaninha do escritório de Harry, lendo as informações de uma pilha de papéis, com o cenho enrugado lhe conferindo uma expressão severa. Tinha solicitado aos demais membros do Ministério da Magia que a deixassem sozinha, e todos obedeceram sem questionar. Embora fosse madrugada, aqueles poucos seguranças sabiam que o Ministro confiava completamente em McGonagall. Ansiosa, ela agora corria os olhos pelas folhas, em busca de uma informação que confirmasse as suspeitas que tinha. Já fazia vinte minutos que Harry a informara sobre o sequestro de James, porém, algo não se encaixava... Como as defesas de Hogwarts tinham sido furadas? Isso seria impossível, a não ser que...

- _Achei...!_

Ela prendeu a respiração. Sua boca ficou levemente entreaberta ao confirmar seu palpite. Erguendo a cabeça, olhou para os lados, receosa. Precisava correr, talvez ainda tivesse tempo de livrar Harry do destino que o aguardava. Tendo isso em mente, abandonou o Ministério da Magia às pressas e aparatou para a mansão dos Nogwell.


	5. Capítulo V: Conflito Sangrento

**Capítulo V: Conflito Sangrento**

Já fazia alguns minutos que Harry Potter estava parado diante daquela porta de madeira, completamente imóvel. Com a varinha empunhada e suando frio, ele observava a feia maçaneta de metal, fracamente iluminada pelas poucas velas que havia no saguão. Engoliu em seco. Tinha acabado de adentrar a mansão dos Nogwell, e temia muito o que lhe aguardava do outro lado do portal. Em sua mão esquerda, firmemente apertado, estava um pergaminho: a ordem de soltura de Edward Nogwell. Hesitante, pela segunda vez levou a mão à maçaneta, e novamente percebeu o quanto ela estava úmida. Cada segundo de espera aumentava o tempo que James estava com os sequestradores, e ao perceber isso abandonou o receio.

A porta rangeu bastante enquanto ele a abriu. Aos poucos se tornou visível um amplo salão, bem mais bonito e espaçoso que o saguão de entrada. Tinha paredes brancas e piso negro, e todos os bonitos lustres de cristal presos ao teto estavam apagados. Quase não havia móveis no aposento, e do outro lado dele havia uma pequena escadaria que conduzia a uma espécie de altar. As únicas fontes de iluminação vinham de lá: pequenas velas com chamas azuladas exalavam uma luz fantasmagórica, circundando uma comprida mesa de metal sobre a qual estava o corpo de uma pessoa. James Potter repousava completamente imóvel, alheio à chegada de Harry no aposento.

- _Não..._ – O homem ficou sem reação ao ver aquilo, e sentiu seu estômago afundar.

Olhou novamente para os lados. Agora percebia que aquele salão tinha sido modificado propositalmente, e por isso tinha aquela aparência fúnebre e perturbante. Sobressaltando-se, olhou novamente em direção ao altar. Tudo fazia parecer que o corpo estava sendo velado. Dominado pelo choque, Harry disparou correndo em direção à escadaria.

- Não... NÃO! JAMES!

Tropeçou nos degraus e quase caiu, mas não ligou para isso. Não podia ser verdade... Seu filho, morto? O chão tinha desaparecido sob seus pés. Após alguns segundos que para ele pareceram horas, chegou à mesa de metal e imediatamente abraçou o filho. Como estava pálido e gelado... Contudo, respirava. Uma respiração lenta e pausada que mal gerava ruídos.

- James... Acorde, James...! – Sussurrou Harry, olhando para o rosto do filho.

Nesse momento, ouviu passos. Passos lentos e pausados que ecoaram pelo salão vazio, e foram o bastante para fazê-lo se sobressaltar mais uma vez. Erguendo a cabeça, viu um vulto baixo e esguio emergir das sombras de um canto do saguão, lentamente caminhando em direção a ele. Apertou a varinha com mais força, muito tenso.

Aos poucos a luz iluminou a pessoa que se aproximava, e com isso foi possível ver mais detalhes de seu rosto: traços finos e uma maquiagem pesada se destacavam na face da jovem mulher, que era branca como papel e tinha cabelos longos, castanho-escuros e encaracolados. Contornando seus olhos verdes estava uma forte sombra azul, e sua boca fina estava coberta por batom preto. Trajava um vestido longo e cheio de babados, completamente negro, que arrastava pelo chão. Contudo, nada disso se destacava mais que sua expressão. Parecia sentir um ressentimento incalculável por aquele que encarava.

- Harry Potter... Finalmente nos encontramos.

Lançando um último olhar para James, sentiu-se aliviado. Ele estava vivo, afinal, e agora só precisava ser tirado dali. Dando as costas para o corpo desfalecido, encarou a mulher desconhecida.

- Quem é você? – Perguntou, fixando os olhos nos dela.

Ela demorou um instante para responder. Em seguida, com um sorrisinho, falou muito lentamente cada palavra.

- Alexandra Prince Nogwell. Sou filha do homem que prendeu há quase oitenta dias, Harry Potter... Resolvi lhe dar o gostinho de experimentar como é ser afastado de alguém que ama.

Harry nada disse. Simplesmente ficou encarando os olhos estreitados da anfitriã, sentindo seu sangue fervilhar de ódio, mas manteve o controle. Estava em território inimigo, e seria arriscado atacá-la ali. De repente, Alexandra estendeu-lhe a mão, que estava coberta por uma bonita luva branca de seda.

- Solte a varinha no chão e me dê o pergaminho. – Ordenou, em tom autoritário.

O homem receou por um instante. Os dois ficaram se encarando por mais um momento, em silêncio, até que ele obedeceu. Soltando a varinha no chão, estendeu o pergaminho em direção à mulher, que lhe apontou a varinha. O objeto começou então a flutuar no ar, atravessando o salão e aterrissando na palma da mão esquerda de Alexandra. Ainda apontando a varinha para Harry, ela correu os olhos pelo texto, esboçando um sorrisinho ao terminar. Por fim, dobrou-o cuidadosamente e ergueu a mão esquerda.

- Amália...!

No momento em que chamou por esse nome, Harry ouviu um farfalhar de asas e uma grande coruja desceu do teto, onde estava empoleirada. Suas penas eram cinza-escuras, quase negras, e por isso ela tinha passado despercebida até então. Aterrissando no braço de sua dona, contemplou o visitante com seus assustadores olhos amarelados, e permaneceu em silêncio enquanto o pergaminho era amarrado em sua perna. Demorou um pouco, pois Alexandra não tirava os olhos de Harry, mas enfim ela terminou e Amália saiu voando pela porta aberta do salão. Sentindo-se extremamente mal com aquilo, o homem quebrou o silêncio.

- Posso ir embora com meu filho, agora?

Alexandra ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Por que a pressa? Sabe... Eu já acertei minhas contas com você, mas há outra pessoa que também quer isso.

Assim que terminou tal declaração, Harry mais uma vez ouviu passos. Hesitou em virar-se para ver quem era, pois teria que ficar de costas para a mulher, mas não teve escolha.

- Também estava ansioso para vê-lo, Harry Potter. Muito ansioso.

Ao se virar, a boca de Harry caiu. Lucius Malfoy o encarava, a poucos metros de distância, com o sorrisinho zombeteiro de sempre. Seu cabelo liso e comprido estava muito bem penteado, e trajava vestes negras de bruxo.

- Você...? Você, aqui?! – Harry deixou escapar, perplexo.

- Eu. Surpreso?

O moreno ficou sem palavras. Então é por isso que Draco tinha sido incumbido de entregar a carta... Mas Lucius tinha feito tudo em segredo! Tudo fazia sentido agora. Sem dar mais tempo para Harry pensar naquilo, o outro voltou a se manifestar.

- Pegue sua varinha, Potter. Vamos duelar, de uma vez por todas...

Harry não respondeu de imediato. Estava atônito... Sabia que Lucius não gostava dele, afinal, havia coisas do passado que nunca poderiam ser esquecidas. Contudo, por que estava chegando àquele ponto tão repentinamente?

- Vamos, Potter... A não ser que queira ser amaldiçoado sem lutar.

Dizendo isso, o senhor sacou a varinha. Percebendo que não teria tempo para pensar, Harry abaixou-se e pegou a sua própria. Contudo, não conseguia parar de refletir sobre tudo aquilo... Lucius estava muito estranho. Alexandra sentara-se no topo da escadaria, com a varinha em mãos, e simplesmente assistia. Parecia estar se divertindo bastante com aquilo.

Os dois homens caminharam até o centro do salão, sem parar de se encarar. Em seguida, parando a alguns metros de distância um do outro, fizeram uma breve reverência. E ergueram as varinhas. Lucius começou a contagem.

- Um... Dois... Três! _Estupore!_

Harry saltou para o lado para desviar do jato de luz vermelha, e apontou a varinha para o adversário.

- _Expelliarmus!_ – Pensou, e o feitiço voou em direção a Lucius.

- _Protego!_ – Bradou o senhor.

A barreira protetora bloqueou o ataque de Harry, e Lucius riu.

- Expelliarmus? Nem mesmo tentará me estuporar, Potter?

Harry não respondeu. Suava frio, e sua mente trabalhava sem parar tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Os dois começaram a se rodear em círculos, com os olhos fixos um no outro, como feras prestes a dar o bote.

- _Avada Kedavra!_

Assim que o clarão verde chegou aos seus olhos, Harry mais uma vez saltou para o lado. O poderoso feitiço causou uma forte corrente de ar ao passar, e por pouco não acertou o auror. Lucius ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Você deve ter um motivo para não me atacar... Seria por causa de Draco?

Harry não respondeu. Continuou observando os olhos cinzentos do senhor no mais completo silêncio, perturbado. Lucius deu um muxoxo de impaciência.

- Pelo que vejo, não tem intenção de lutar a sério contra mim... Potter, eu não esperei todo esse tempo para vê-lo recear. Se não duelar a sério, serei obrigado a tomar medidas desagradáveis...

Dizendo isso, apontou a varinha para algum ponto à direita da cabeça de Harry.

- _Sectumsempra!_

O moreno só percebeu no último segundo: Lucius estava apontando a varinha diretamente para o desacordado James. Quando o feitiço estava prestes a passar por ele, conjurou uma grande barreira protetora que o fez ricochetar contra seu conjurador, que desviou com dificuldade. O ódio de Harry ficou visível em sua face, e Lucius esboçou um sorrisinho zombeteiro.

- Ah, finalmente... Finalmente vamos duelar a sério, Potter...!

Harry apontou-lhe a varinha, e um jato de luz vermelha novamente saiu dela. Lucius saltou para o lado e conseguiu se defender, mas no instante seguinte Harry soltou uma nova rajada vermelha que o atingiu em cheio. O homem foi projetado para trás, rolando por vários metros e tombando estatelado no chão. Zonzo, tentou se levantar rapidamente, e viu que Harry já estava diante dele. Aterrorizou-se.

- Acabou, Lucius.

- _Estupore! - _A voz aguda de Alexandra preencheu o salão.

Harry, que já esperava por aquilo, imediatamente conjurou um feitiço protetor. Contudo, para sua surpresa, o da mulher foi tão poderoso que atravessou sua barreira e o atingiu em cheio. Soltando uma exclamação mínima de dor, o moreno tombou desacordado aos pés de Lucius. O loiro ergueu os olhos, e viu Alexandra correndo em sua direção.

- Marcus! Marcus, você está bem...?! – Gritou ela, preocupada.

- _SECTUMSEMPRA!_

A mulher não esperava por aquilo. Soltou um ruído rascante com a garganta, enquanto seu vestido negro e sua pele pálida sofriam cortes profundos, através dos quais o sangue começou a jorrar. Seus olhos verdes e espantados encararam o agressor, como se não acreditasse no que via. Em seguida, tombou no chão, tremendo e com uma respiração ruidosa. O homem levantou-se e a encarou do alto, com uma expressão de ódio.

- Eu falei para não se intrometer, Alexandra... – Sussurrou.

Apontou a varinha para Harry.

- _Ennervate!_

Harry despertou e imediatamente se pôs em pé, cambaleante e com o coração batendo rápido no peito. Após piscar para clarear as ideias, seu olhar recaiu sobre o corpo estrebuchante de Alexandra, que estava deitada a alguns metros dos dois. Assim que seus olhos correram pelos profundos cortes que sangravam sem parar, veio à sua mente a lembrança de algo que tinha acontecido há décadas, dentro de um banheiro de Hogwarts. Lembrou-se daquela ocasião em que ele quase tinha matado uma pessoa usando o Sectumsempra. A respiração rascante de Alexandra chegou aos seus ouvidos, e sem hesitar ele se adiantou até a mulher. Ajoelhando-se ao lado dela, começou a murmurar o contrafeitiço, tremendo.

- Esqueceu que estou aqui, Potter? – A voz fria de Lúcio chegou aos seus ouvidos, fazendo-o se sobressaltar.

- Não... Não esqueci. – Respondeu Harry, erguendo os olhos para encarar o adversário.

O outro riu.

- Está mesmo ajudando a mulher que sequestrou o seu filho? Não consigo entendê-lo...

Terminados os primeiros socorros, Harry se levantou, sequer percebendo que Alexandra estava com os olhos fixos nele, apesar de ainda respirar pesadamente. Segurando a varinha com força, o moreno a apontou para Lucius.

- Eu não esperava que entendesse.

Terminada tal declaração, soltou um _Estupore_ não-verbal, o que surpreendeu o loiro.

- _Protego!_ – Bradou ele.

A força do feitiço de Harry foi tão grande que por pouco não furou a barreira criada pelo homem. Sem dar tempo para ele se recompor, o auror lançou um _Rictusempra_, que atingiu Lucius em cheio. O homem foi arremessado para trás, contra uma parede, e tombou no chão bastante zonzo. Enquanto tentava se levantar, ouviu a voz de Harry, que apontava a varinha para o seu peito.

- Bem que eu achei estranho Lucius estar envolvido nisso... Você não é Lucius Malfoy. O Lucius que eu conheço só trairia seus companheiros se fosse para proteger a própria família. E ele também não precisa pronunciar verbalmente cada feitiço que vai lançar...

A principio, o homem não respondeu. Passados uns poucos segundos, porém, adotou uma expressão maníaca e começou a rir.

- Muito bem, Potter. Eu realmente não sou Lucius Malfoy...

Declarando isso, riu ainda mais.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- E qual é a graça?

- Olhe para trás...

Harry hesitou, mas virou-se por um segundo. No instante em que fez isso, sentiu-se mais uma vez sem chão: meia dúzia de pessoas estavam em volta do corpo desacordado de James, e lhe apontavam suas varinhas. O mais a frente de todos, um senhor idoso e com olhos cinzentos, foi o único a se manifestar.

- Entregue a varinha para ele, Potter...

Ele não obedeceu de imediato. Simplesmente virou-se para encarar o falso Lucius, que tinha se posto em pé e também lhe apontava a varinha.

- Vamos...

Sem escolha, Harry atendeu a ordem.

- Muito bom... Agora, Marcus, traga Potter até aqui. Vamos permitir que ele se despeça do filho antes de morrer...

Nesse momento, todos ouviram estrondos fora do grande salão. Em algum ponto do saguão ou mesmo fora da residência, pessoas lutavam barbaramente. Ouviram também gritos. Harry hesitou em avançar, mas Marcus o impeliu com um empurrão.

- Se parar, seu filho será morto na sua frente...

O mesmo velho de antes sorriu.

- É hora de dizer adeus ao seu amado filho, Potter... Não se preocupe, vamos libertá-lo em Hogwarts quando isso tudo terminar.

Harry engoliu em seco e continuou. Quando se aproximou da escadaria, porém, um estrondo fez todos se sobressaltarem: a porta que conduzia ao saguão foi violentamente derrubada, e adentraram o aposento Lucy e Flitwick. Demoraram um segundo para absorver a cena, e então a garota gritou em desespero.

- ELE NÃO É O JAMES!

Aquilo soou como um baque para Harry. Abismado, virou-se em direção ao altar para observar o desacordado James, mas ele não estava mais desacordado. Estava em pé, e sorria vitorioso. Apontou-lhe a varinha, e Harry só pôde ver um lampejo verde que gradativamente aumentou, preenchendo todo o salão com a luz da morte.


	6. Capítulo VI: O Carrasco

**Capítulo V: O Carrasco**

"_ELE NÃO É O JAMES!_"

Assim que adentrou o salão e absorveu a cena, Lucy percebeu o movimento brusco do falso James e prontamente avisou Harry. Contudo, era tarde. A voz firme do inimigo preencheu o aposento, enquanto ele apontava a varinha para a pessoa que tanto odiava.

- _Avada Kedavra!_

- _Accio!_

Todos, sem exceção, se surpreenderam ao ouvir uma voz feminina bradar o segundo feitiço. No momento seguinte, Marcus e Harry eram violentamente puxados para trás, se embolando no ar e despencando no chão. O feitiço da morte, sem encontrar o alvo a que fora direcionado, simplesmente seguiu em linha reta em busca de alguém para abater. Em direção a Lucy.

Tudo aquilo foi tão repentino que ela não conseguiu ter qualquer reação. Enquanto sua mente tentava absorver que o pai de James não tinha morrido, a maldição direcionada a ele continuava avançando em sua direção. O clarão verde se aproximou a uma velocidade enorme, ela sentiu sua pupila se dilatar, e nesse momento sentiu que Flitwick saltara a sua frente.

- _Protego!_

O feitiço protetor do professor foi o bastante para bloquear a maldição do inimigo, e quando isso ocorreu, Lucy voltou a si e correu para dentro do salão, vendo que inúmeras varinhas eram apontadas para seu peito. Enquanto isso, Harry lutava fisicamente contra Marcus, tentando a todo custo arrancar-lhe a varinha da mão para ter uma arma e ajudar na batalha. Alexandra, por sua vez, estava deitada de bruços e ofegante. Seus ferimentos tinha novamente se aberto quando ela pôs-se em pé para salvar Harry, mas agora sentia que suas forças estavam mais uma vez lhe abandonando.

Para a sorte de Alexandra, ninguém parecia querer perder tempo com uma traidora moribunda. Lucy, que era visivelmente o alvo mais jovem e fácil de abater, era a mais visada pelos inimigos: conforme corria desenfreadamente pelo aposento, sentia os feitiços de quatro bruxos tentando atingi-la. O falso James estava entre eles. Regularmente era forçada a conjurar um feitiço protetor ou fazer movimentos bruscos para desviar das magias, visto que o salão não tinha qualquer mobília. Suando, ofegante e com o rosto muito corado, ela se mostrava desesperada e não sabia o que fazer. Quando tentou parar de correr e contra-atacar, viu um lampejo verde vindo em sua direção, e por pouco ele não a acertou. Parece que realmente desejavam matá-la.

Finalmente, Harry conseguiu roubar a varinha de Marcus, nocauteando o homem com um soco no rosto. Olhou para Alexandra: aparentemente estava desmaiada, e seu sangue começava a manchar o chão. Hesitante, olhou para Flitwick. Um dos inimigos do bruxinho já estava fora de cena, mas o outro por sua vez parecia ser experiente em duelos. Contudo, assim que correu os olhos para Lucy e viu que quatro inimigos a perseguiam, Harry abandonou o receio e foi em seu auxílio. No instante em que se afastou da desacordada Alexandra, porém, sequer percebeu que o velho bruxo de antes reapareceu e displicentemente caminhou até ela...

Àquela altura, o salão estava imerso em luzes e faíscas de todas as cores. Ao entrar em ação, Harry conseguiu estuporar um dos perseguidores e recuperar sua varinha, mas outro inimigo logo tratou de reanimá-lo. Agora o auror duelava com os dois homens altos, morenos e provavelmente irmãos, pois eram muito parecidos. Já Lucy continuou sua luta contra o falso James e um senhor alto, ruivo e barbudo. O segundo realmente não era um grande problema, visto que a idade não permitia que fosse muito ágil, mas o falso James parecia completamente decidido a matá-la.

- _Estup...!_ – Começou ela, mas foi obrigada a se calar e saltar para o lado, pois uma maldição da morte foi lançada em sua direção.

Ofegante, ela percebeu que sua varinha estava quase escorregando da mão suada, e empunhou-a com mais força.

- _Expelliarmus!_

Com um aceno displicente da varinha, o falso James facilmente se defendeu do ataque. Em seguida, esboçando um sorriso irônico, lançou um _Rictusempra_ contra Lucy.

- _Estupefaça!_ – Gritou ela, sem saber direito o que fazer.

Os dois feitiços se chocaram no ar e soltaram dezenas de fagulhas que iluminaram o aposento escuro, somando-se aos clarões causados pelas outras batalhas. Antes que as fagulhas desaparecessem, porém, ela percebeu que o velho ruivo lhe apontara a varinha e lançara algum feitiço que ela não conhecia. Jogando-se no chão, desviou do lampejo prateado por pouco, e apontou a varinha para o senhor.

- _Rictusempra!_

Lucy e o falso James observaram o jato vermelho atingir o velho em cheio, e ele voou por vários metros até cair rolando no chão, completamente desacordado. A moça sorriu vitoriosa, pondo-se em pé, mas no instante seguinte o outro adversário brandiu a varinha.

- _Silencio!_

Não deu tempo de desviar. Ao ser atingida, um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Lucy, e ela se desesperou. Embora já soubesse o efeito daquele feitiço, ela imediatamente brandiu a varinha e tentou bradar uma magia, sem sucesso. O falso James riu.

- Eu ia perguntar seu nome, mas parece que não vai ser possível... Enfim, o meu é Isaac Nogwell. Muito prazer.

Lucy tentou novamente lançar um feitiço, mas não conseguiu. Um sorriso perverso surgiu no rosto do inimigo.

- Desista. Alguém tão jovem não pode lançar um feitiço não-verbal...

Assustada, ela correu os olhos para os lados. Flitwick ainda lutava com seu adversário e Harry, embora tivesse nocauteado um, ainda tinha outro para enfrentar. Nenhum deles parecia estar prestando atenção na sua batalha. Despertou de seu devaneio ao ver Isaac brandir a varinha. Por reflexo, saltou para o lado, e fez bem: quando o feitiço atingiu a parede, surgiram nela fendas profundas, como se tivesse sido atingida por lâminas invisíveis.

- _Sectusempra...!_ – Pensou Lucy, desesperada, mais uma vez começando novamente a correr.

Um segundo depois, sentiu uma sensação quente nas pernas, e elas magicamente se colaram uma à outra. Perdendo completamente o equilíbrio, ela tombou no chão, machucando a testa devido à queda. Suando frio, tentou se sentar, mas sentia-se zonza. Ouviu os gritos de dor de alguém, mas não conseguiu identificar de quem porque estava confusa. Isaac caminhou até ela.

- _Accio!_

A varinha de Lucy voou para sua mão.

- Chega de brincar de gato e rato, mocinha...

No momento em que os olhares dos dois se cruzaram, porém, o homem pareceu subitamente surpreso.

- Ah, espera um pouco... Eu já ouvi falar de você!

Esboçou novamente aquele sorriso perverso, e passou a adotar uma expressão zombeteira.

- Bem que eu estava estranhando uma aluna dar as caras por aqui... Você é Lucy Powell. A garota que sempre anda com James Potter.

Lucy nada disse, pois ainda estava silenciada e um pouco atordoada pela queda. Isaac, com a varinha apontada para seu peito, continuou com as provocações.

- Sabe, pra vir até aqui com os professores mesmo estando apenas no terceiro ano... Isso não é apenas amizade, é?

Recompondo-se, a moça simplesmente ficou encarando aquela expressão zombeteira, sentindo uma onda escaldante de ódio.

- Ah, o amor é tão lindo...! E você vai morrer nas mãos de alguém que assumiu a forma de seu amado. Não é romântico?

Lucy permaneceu imóvel e sem esboçar qualquer reação. Se ia realmente morrer, não daria a Isaac o gostinho de perturbá-la nos momentos finais. Para sua alegria, aquilo pareceu incomodá-lo, e ele enrugou o cenho.

- Por que não faz nada, mulher?

Ao acenar com a varinha, pela segunda vez ela sentiu um estranho arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo. Tinha recuperado a voz.

- Está livre agora. Pode dizer suas últimas palavras para o seu amado... – Provocou, apontando-lhe as duas varinhas que tinha em mãos.

Lucy, ainda sentada com as pernas presas e um pouco atordoada, não hesitou em dizer o que tinha em mente.

- Meu carrasco ter a forma do James não me afeta em nada... Porque o verdadeiro não pode ser comparado a alguém como você. – Ofegou, sentindo que o ferimento na testa tinha começado a sangrar.

Isaac torceu o nariz.

- Comovente. Lealdade admirável, mas agora...

Nesse momento, uma explosão descomunal ocorreu em um canto do aposento, causando um grande clarão e fazendo o chão tremer. Isaac obviamente não desviou o olhar, mas se sobressaltou. Essa foi a deixa de Lucy. Pegando impulso com as pernas presas, saltou em direção às pernas dele e puxou-as para frente. O homem se desequilibrou e caiu sentado. Apontando-lhe a varinha, uma maldição passou por cima do ombro da ruiva e atingiu a parede, causando um pequeno estrondo. Sem pensar, sem planejar, agindo puramente por instinto, Lucy ergueu a mão e cravou as unhas na bochecha direita do adversário. Isaac soltou uma exclamação de dor, mas logo se recompôs.

- _SECTSUSEMPRA!_ – Bradou, sentindo uma onda de ódio e dor se espalhar por seu corpo.

Foi uma cena terrível de se assistir. Lucy se atirou para trás e sentiu que sua garganta subitamente estava se fechando, ao mesmo tempo em que se espalhava por seu corpo uma sensação imensamente dolorosa. Era como se gélidas lâminas estivessem sendo cravadas em seu peito. Sem conseguir respirar, caiu de costas no chão, meio inconsciente. Isaac, encolerizado e sentindo o sangue escorrer do ferimento no rosto, apontou a varinha pra a mulher.

- _Cru...!_

- _Avada Kedavra!_

O homem estava tão cego de ódio que até se esqueceu de que tinha ocorrido uma explosão há poucos segundos. Ela tinha sido causada por McGonagall que, junto de Neville, Slughorn, Ginny e muitos outros membros da extinta Ordem da Fênix, finalmente alcançaram o salão. A professora, a frente de todos, assistiu à cena e não hesitou em matar aquele que estava prestes a torturar sua aluna favorita. Agora que o tinha feito, porém, sentiu-se mal e não queria sequer olhar para o morto. Seu olhar recaiu sobre Lucy, que estava com as vestes lentamente se tingindo de vermelho.

- Senhorita Powell...! – Exclamou, correndo até ela.

Alheia às outras batalhas que aconteciam no aposento, ela se adiantou até Lucy, que estava deitada, ofegante e tremendo. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da moça e levou a mão aos ferimentos, assustada. Conhecia aquele feitiço, mas não o via ser usado desde que seu criador arrancara a orelha de George Weasley com ele. Não sabia o contrafeitiço. Olhou para os lados: com a chegada dos membros da Ordem, tudo estava sob controle. Os inimigos tinham acabado de ser nocauteados e Harry era abraçado pela esposa, que se mostrava visivelmente aliviada.

- Potter! Potter, venha a cá, rápido! – Gritou McGonagall, em tom de urgência.

Harry olhou em sua direção, e ao ver o corpo de Lucy, alarmou-se. Desvencilhando-se de Ginny, correu até lá com a varinha em mãos, ajoelhando-se ao lado da ruiva. Lucy estava pálida, de olhos fechados e tremia. Pensava que ia morrer, pois os cortes causados por Isaac eram bem profundos. Sem pensar duas vezes, o auror tocou em seus ferimentos, começando a murmurar o contrafeitiço que aprendera com Snape há tanto tempo.

- _Vulnera Sanentur... _

Graças à magia, o sangue aos poucos parou de escorrer dos ferimentos.

- _Vulnera Sanentur... Vulnera sanentur._

Conforme Harry repetia o contrafeitiço e o sangue era absorvido, todos se reuniram em volta da moça, receosos. Quando perceberam que os ferimentos maiores aos poucos estavam se fechando, suspiraram aliviados. Como parte do teto do salão tinha cedido, um vento frio soprou e fez todos se sobressaltarem. Lucy, quase inconsciente e com a visão embaçada, contemplava as estrelas do céu, alheia àqueles que a cercavam. No fundo, apesar da dor, sentia-se feliz por ter tudo dado certo. Aos poucos sua visão começou a se normalizar, e enfim ela reparou naqueles que a cercavam. Todos, em especial McGonagall e Harry, sorriram radiantes para ela. E eram justamente os dois que estavam em pior estado, junto de Flitwick. Contudo, todos experimentavam o mesmo alívio que ela sentia. Tudo tinha acabado bem. Hesitando um pouco, ela também esboçou um sorrisinho vacilante para todos.

Terminados os primeiros socorros, Harry se levantou e olhou para os lados: o salão estava em um estado deplorável, em ruínas. Em um canto estavam os corpos de cinco inimigos que tinham perecido em combate, entre eles Isaac. Não muito longe, Marcus estava estuporado e amarrado com outros dois em igual estado. Subitamente, Harry se alarmou e correu os olhos pelo salão: durante os combates, o mais velho dos inimigos tinha desaparecido!

- Tomem cuidado! Ainda falta um deles... – Avisou o auror, apertando a varinha com mais força, novamente tenso.

Lucy fez menção de se levantar para ajudá-los, mas Minerva a repreendeu com um olhar severo que a fez mudar de ideia. De repente, um movimento súbito fez todos se sobressaltarem. De trás dos escombros do teto e da poeira desprendida por eles, um vulto lentamente emergiu, logo se revelando como Alexandra. Cambaleante e pálida como um papel, ela avançou em direção a eles.

- Me ajudem... – Pediu, com um tom de voz perturbador.

Nenhum deles se moveu. Continuaram apontando as varinhas para a moribunda, receosos, enquanto ela continuou avançando.

- Por favor... Me ajudem...!

Harry fez menção de ir até ela, mas percebeu que havia algo de errado. Ela estava ferida demais para ousar se levantar. Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido... Somente quando ela estava a poucos metros deles, o auror percebeu o que havia de errado.

- _Bombar...!_ – Começou ela, subitamente sacando a varinha e a apontando para o teto.

Foi atingida em cheio por um feitiço estuporante de Harry, e caiu desacordada. O moreno suspirou.

- Imperius... Pretendia nos matar e morrer junto.

Flitwick imediatamente ergueu sua própria varinha para o alto, enrugando o cenho.

- _Homenum Revelio!_

O feitiço não detectou a presença de ninguém, e logo ficou óbvio que o velho tinha desaparatado. De repente, Harry se alarmou.

- Pessoal, agora a pouco foi enviada uma coruja a Azka...!

Kingsley Shacklebolt, um homem alto e negro, logo se apressou a tranquilizá-lo.

- Está tudo bem. Assim que Minerva me informou da situação, já ordenei que a dita coruja tivesse sua carta destruída assim que chegasse a Azkaban.

Harry desviou o olhar para o chão, lembrando-se do que tinha feito e ficando envergonhado por isso.

- Me desculpe por ter feito uma coisa dessas... – Pediu, sem coragem de encarar os outros.

O ministro da magia ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Do que está falando, Potter? Uma carta falsa não é motivo para incriminar ninguém...

Harry ergueu a cabeça e viu que Kingsley sorria, piscando o olho. Aliviado, o moreno sorriu. Tirando a fuga de um dos inimigos, parece que tudo tinha acabado bem, afinal... Kingsley de repente olhou para os lados, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Mas eu quero que me explique em detalhes o que significa isso tudo... Quem eram essas pessoas, e quais suas intenções exatas. – Disse Kingsley, indicando com a cabeça os homens que estavam amarrados em um canto.

Harry assentiu.

- Certo, depois vou escrever um relatório detalhado, ministro... Mas primeiro quero ver meu filho. E temos que levar a Lucy para o hospital...!

O negro deu-lhe um tapa no ombro.

- Claro, sem pressa...! Enquanto isso, todos eles vão para Azkaban.

Ao ouvir isso, Harry olhou para o corpo pálido e desacordado de Alexandra. Lembrou-se de como ela tinha salvado sua vida naquela noite, e logo tratou de corrigir a fala do ministro.

- Ela não. Vamos levá-la ao St. Mungus para ser examinada... Fiz os primeiros socorros, mas ainda assim...

Flitwick, com um grande arranhão no queixo e com a roupa chamuscada em alguns pontos, pigarreou.

- Nesse caso, é melhor nos apressarmos. O Sectumsempra pode deixar cicatrizes na senhorita Powell se demorarmos muito, sabem...?

Lucy, que estivera quieta até então, mais uma vez fez menção de se levantar.

- Não! Eu estou bem... Quero ir para Hogwarts! Eu...!

Minerva encarou-a, erguendo as sobrancelhas. A ruiva pareceu desconcertada.

- Ah... Certo, se acham que é melhor...

Todos riram.

- Obrigado, Lucy. Professor Flitwick... Querida... Obrigado a todos vocês. Se não tivessem vindo, eu provavelmente estaria morto agora. E me perdoem por colocá-los em perigo, mais uma vez.

Neville riu.

- Tudo bem, é como nos velhos tempos...

Um por um, abandonaram as ruínas da mansão dos Nogwell. Os professores voltaram para Hogwarts, Kingsley para o Ministério, e Lucy e Alexandra foram levadas por Harry e Ginny até o hospital St. Mungus. Uma vez lá, ambas receberam atendimento médico e foram para seus respectivos quartos. A ruiva, sozinha e deitada na cama, contemplava o teto parecendo entediada. Não queria estar ali, e sim em outro lugar... De repente, a porta do quarto se abriu e o casal Potter entrou.

- Tudo bem? – Perguntou Harry, fechando a porta.

- Tudo s... Ai!

Lucy fez menção de sentar na cama, mas ao se mover sentiu uma fisgada dolorosa no peito. A mulher adiantou-se até ela e acariciou seu cabelo.

- Não precisa se levantar, Lucy, querida... Você precisa repousar.

- Ah, certo...

Harry também se aproximou da cama.

- Acho que se esqueceu de uma coisa...

Nesse momento, os olhos verdes da moça recaíram sobre o que ele tinha em mãos: a capa de invisibilidade. Sentiu-se envergonhada, e logo sua face enrubesceu.

- Ah... A capa...! – Murmurou desconcertada, pois provavelmente o auror tinha encontrado o objeto mágico caído em algum canto das ruínas.

Harry riu.

- Tudo bem... Já sabemos que precisou dela para ir à mansão.

Dizendo isso, depositou a capa sobre os lençóis brancos de Lucy. Ainda um pouco constrangida, ela sorriu.

- Obrigada...

Subitamente algo lhe ocorreu, e ela enrugou o cenho. Pensativa, ficou por um momento olhando para os dois, que a contemplavam parecendo aliviados. Decidiu então pôr o receio de lado e questionar o que tinha em mente.

- Hum... Vocês não deviam estar com o James? – Perguntou, parecendo preocupada.

Harry sorriu.

- Viemos nos despedir. Mas sabe, trazê-la até aqui é o mínimo que podemos fazer para agradecer, Lucy...

Sua esposa assentiu.

- Realmente... E vamos contar tudo para o James, assim que chegarmos a Hogwarts. Provavelmente ele vai visitá-la conosco, amanhã!

Lucy sorriu. Antes que pudesse se manifestar, porém, Harry lembrou-se de algo.

- Ah, e os seus pais já estão vindo vê-la!

A moça sentiu-se ótima com aquela noticia. No momento em que pensou que ia morrer, estranhamente tinha se lembrado de seus pais... E desde então a vontade de vê-los só aumentou. Ficou ansiosa. Queria tê-los junto de si o mais rápido possível.

- Então vamos indo... – Ginny recuou, visivelmente dominada por uma vontade enorme de ver o filho.

Após as devidas despedidas, o casal Potter anunciou que a visitaria no dia seguinte e enfim partiu. A ruiva se viu sozinha por alguns minutos, durante os quais pensou em tudo que tinha acontecido naquela madrugada. Olhando pela janela, pôde ver que já estava amanhecendo. Deitada de lado, ficou contemplando o nascer do sol, coisa que tinha imaginado que nunca mais veria... Suspirou aliviada. Pelo menos tudo tinha acabado bem... Contudo, havia uma coisa que ainda a angustiava, e tal angústia só passaria quando confirmasse com seus próprios olhos:

-_ Será que o James está bem...?_


	7. Capítulo VII: A Decisão de James

**Capítulo VI: A Decisão de James**

Conforme a tarde chegava ao fim, o belo pôr do sol encobria a cidade de Londres com sua luz alaranjada. Alheio a isso, Kingsley Shacklebolt estava sentado em seu escritório no Ministério da Magia, aguardando o relato que Harry prometera lhe enviar. Após um bom tempo de espera, enfim um homem loiro e mirrado adentrou o aposento, carregando consigo um pergaminho dobrado e visivelmente ofegante.

- Acabamos de receber uma coruja do chefe dos aurores, Harry Potter, senhor ministro...

Kingsley pegou a carta que lhe foi estendida, aliviado.

- Ah, finalmente... Obrigado, Lewis.

O homenzinho fez uma pequena reverência e se retirou do escritório. O Ministro sacou então a varinha e com um breve aceno dela fez a porta se trancar. Uma vez sozinho, desenrolou o pergaminho e pôs-se a ler as informações contidas nele.

ooo ooo ooo

_**Caso Nogwell**_

_**Criminosos envolvidos:**__ Alexandra Nogwell, Marcus Nogwell, Isaac Nogwell, Henry Nogwell, Michael Nogwell, Scott Nogwell, Kyle Nogwell, Lee Nogwell, Tyler Nogwell, Andrew Nogwell e cinco mercenários contratados que serão listados em outro relatório._

_**Estado atual:**_

_Alexandra Nogwell – Inocentada_

_Marcus Nogwell – Preso e aguardando julgamento_

_Lee Nogwell – Idem_

_Scott Nogwell - Idem_

_Isaac Nogwell – Pereceu na batalha da mansão de sua família_

_Henry Nogwell – Idem_

_Kyle Nogwell – Idem_

_Andrew Nogwell – Idem_

_Tyler Nogwell – Idem_

_Michael Nogwell – Foragido_

_**Crimes que cometeram:**_

_Chantagem_

_Homicídio_

_Tentativas de homicídio_

_Uso das Maldições Imperdoáveis_

_Imigração ilegal para a Grã-Bretanha_

_Falsidade ideológica_

_**Objetivos:**_

_Assassinar o chefe dos aurores, Harry Potter_

_Resgatar o prisioneiro Edward Nogwell, que foi capturado há oitenta dias por fazer uso de objetos das trevas_

_Após a libertação de Edward, pretendiam resgatar os demais Comensais da Morte e continuar com o legado do Lorde das Trevas_

_**Resumo do caso:**_

_Edward Nogwell veio dos Estados Unidos neste ano com planos de reagrupar os Comensais da Morte sob seu comando. Ao ser capturado e enviado para Azkaban, sua família veio ilegalmente para a Grã-Bretanha e passou a residir em sua mansão, onde começou a planejar um resgate desesperado. Todos os Nogwell têm o dom da Metamorfomagia._

_Alheios ao fato de que Morpheus Miller era o professor mais novo em Hogwarts, capturaram-no em sua última visita a Hogsmeade e o assassinaram. Após sumirem com o corpo, Scott Nogwell assumiu sua forma e conseguiu facilmente se infiltrar em Hogwarts, burlando as defesas graças às ilusões criadas por sua Foxxlie, que é uma criatura mágica tipicamente americana. Quando chegou a hora de pôr o plano em prática, usou a Maldição Imperius na aluna Megan Harvey, ordenando-lhe que estuporasse James Potter e que o levasse até o coração da Floresta Proibida._

_Com James Potter fora de cena, enviaram uma coruja a Draco Malfoy anunciando que James fora sequestrado, tendo em mente que ele era amigo de Harry Potter e por isso certamente passaria o recado. Tal ação foi explicada mais tarde, quando Marcus Nogwell revelou-se a Harry Potter na forma de Lucius Malfoy, visando confundi-lo e fazê-lo recear durante o duelo._

_Ao receber o aviso de que seu filho fora sequestrado, Harry Potter entrou em contato com Hogwarts e descobriu que realmente ele tinha desaparecido. Fora de si, aparatou até a mansão dos Nogwell e caiu em uma emboscada, quase sendo assassinado. Durante a confusão, foi salvo por Alexandra Nogwell, que fora traída e atacada pelo irmão Marcus. Harry recebeu então o auxílio da estudante Lucy Powell e do professor Filius Flitwick, e mais tarde de outros membros da antiga Ordem da Fênix e aurores. Os criminosos foram todos derrotados ou mortos, com exceção de Michael Nogwell, que fugiu durante o combate. Dentro de dois dias serão iniciadas as buscas a ele, mesmo sendo um Metamorfomago._

_Em diversos aspectos o plano deles se mostrou inocente, e até mesmo bastante falho, o que mostra uma falta de planejamento dele. O principal motivo para a situação ter saído de controle foi o desespero de Harry Potter diante do suposto sequestro do filho, e ele assume total responsabilidade por quaisquer problemas que o Ministro venha a ter._

ooo ooo ooo

Kingsley terminou de ler e ergueu as sobrancelhas, contemplando novamente as últimas palavras.

- _Eu não o culparia por uma coisa dessas, idiota...! _– Pensou exasperado.

Dobrando o pergaminho, pôs-se a refletir sobre tudo aquilo.

- _Então temos um Metamorfomago foragido... Isso é complicado. Agora, se eles realmente tivessem planejado tudo nos mínimos detalhes e usado ao máximo o potencial de seus poderes, teriam sido realmente capazes de libertar os Comensais da Morte. Metamorfomagia é mesmo algo assustador..._

Guardando o relatório na gaveta, levantou-se, preparando-se para ir para casa.

- _Mas esse relatório é bem resumido, Potter... Se já viu seu filho, por que está com tanta pressa? Eu realmente quero saber como a tal Alexandra o salvou._

Com tal dúvida em mente, apagou a luz e abriu a porta, saindo do escritório e enfim indo para sua residência.

ooo ooo ooo

A noite rapidamente caiu, trazendo consigo a Lua e as belas estrelas que pontilhavam o céu. Deitada em seu leito de hospital, Lucy contemplava o panorama pela janela, sentindo-se entediada. Há pouco tempo recebera a notícia de que só poderia deixar o St. Mungus no dia seguinte, decisão que ela tentou mudar a todo custo. Contudo, seus pais insistiram que ela devia seguir as recomendações médicas, e justamente por isso ela tinha ficado um pouco irritada com eles.

- _Eu queria estar em Hogwarts... Já me sinto ótima!_ – Pensou frustrada, olhando para uma estrela que insistentemente piscava para ela.

Já estava deitada e pensativa há quase uma hora, desde que seus pais tinham voltado para casa para deixá-la descansar. Durante aquele período, recebera apenas a visita da enfermeira, uma mulher morena e alta chamada Jasmine. Radiante, ela informou à ruiva que não ficariam quaisquer sequelas ou cicatrizes quando os ferimentos cicatrizassem, o que foi o bastante para alegrá-la. Contudo, agora o tédio imperava, e ela se via cada vez mais incomodada por estar ali. Apesar do aborrecimento, não pôde deixar de sorrir ao receber a notícia de que James estava bem. E também, tinha ajudado a salvar Harry Potter! Apesar de ter apenas fugido dos inimigos que a perseguiam, ela tinha o forte palpite de que se não estivesse lá, todos estariam condenados. Realmente tinha feito a diferença naquela batalha, mesmo que de um jeito inusitado. No momento em que pensou nisso, ouviu a voz de Jasmine no corredor.

- ...não pode, os horários de visita terminaram...!

Lucy ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpresa, e um segundo depois ouviu uma voz masculina muito mais conhecida.

- Não me importo com horários de visita! Eu quero ver a Lucy!

Sobressaltando-se, a ruiva se sentou na cama.

- James...? – Sussurrou, sem acreditar.

Jasmine voltou a se manifestar, com a voz aguda.

- Senhor, não sei como chegou até aqui, mas a paciente precisa descansar! Está tarde...!

- Tarde? A essa hora, eu e a Lucy ainda estamos passeando por Hogwarts! Aposto minha capa de invisibilidade como ela está acordada...!

Sem pensar duas vezes, Lucy levantou-se com um salto e correu até a porta.

- Mas regras são regras, senhor, e...!

A enfermeira calou-se ao ver a porta se abrir. A ruiva, surpresa, observou a cena inusitada por um instante: James, com alguns pequenos arranhões espalhados pelo rosto e com o cabelo despenteado como sempre, era segurado pelas vestes de bruxo por Jasmine, que parecia estar fazendo um esforço tremendo para mantê-lo no corredor. Seus olhos castanhos imediatamente se encontraram com os verdes de Lucy, e ambos ficaram sem reação por um momento.

- James...? – Chamou ela, passados alguns segundos, mal acreditando que ele estava ali.

James sorriu.

- Eu mesmo...

Falando isso, de repente adiantou-se até ela. Estavam agora cara a cara, e seus rostos estavam a poucos centímetros um do outro. Podiam observar cada detalhe de suas faces. Lucy contemplou-o por um momento, nervosa, e ele então olhou por cima do ombro.

- Ei, mocinha... Posso abraçá-la?

Visivelmente contrariada, Jasmine enrugou o cenho e assentiu.

- De leve, sim. As feridas já estão praticamente cicatrizadas, porém ela ainda deve ficar um dia se recuperando... É de praxe, e...

Contudo, James não mais ouvia. Adiantara-se um passo e abraçara Lucy com força, o que a surpreendeu bastante. Ele nunca a tinha abraçado daquele jeito antes... Foi muito mais apertado e ousado que qualquer abraço de amigo que eles já tivessem trocado, e ambos instantaneamente se esqueceram da presença da enfermeira, que curiosamente observava a cena. A ruiva, sentindo uma mistura de surpresa e alegria, levou a mão ao cabelo bagunçado do amigo e acariciou-o de leve. Quando ele repetiu o gesto, em silêncio, ela sentiu uma intensa tempestade de emoções invadir seu corpo, coisa que nunca tinha sentido na vida. Sem dizer uma única palavra os dois ficaram assim, abraçados, por longos minutos.

James sentiu o rosto dela esquentar e percebeu que aos poucos estava ficando vermelho. Sentiu a pele macia de Lucy, o cheiro dela, sua respiração ofegante... Embora fossem amigos há anos, nunca tiveram um contato tão próximo a ponto de reparar nesses pequenos detalhes. Ou talvez seus corações já tivessem reparado, embora suas mentes ainda estivessem confusas quanto àqueles sentimentos. James, puxando-a para mais perto do próprio corpo, sussurrou algo em seu ouvido:

- Estava preocupado com você... Desde que acordei quis saber como estava.

Lucy sorriu, e embora seu rosto não estivesse visível para o rapaz, ele sentiu isso.

- Digo o mesmo... – Respondeu ela, enfim afastando-se um pouco.

Os dois se encararam, ambos sorrindo radiantes e com os rostos muito enrubescidos. Ao mesmo tempo, trocaram aquele olhar de cumplicidade que costumavam trocar quando James aprontava algo. Sim, pois a verdade é que Lucy gostava do jeito irreverente dele. Fingia irritar-se e repreendê-lo, e ele fingia acreditar na repreensão. Mas ambos sabiam os verdadeiros sentimentos um do outro, embora não admitissem. Ao olharem para trás, perceberam que Jasmine tinha desaparecido. Aparentemente tivera o bom-senso de deixá-los sozinhos... Sem dizerem uma única palavra, ambos adentraram o quarto, batendo a porta ao passarem. O rapaz olhou para os lados, impressionado.

- Uau, que quarto... O papai não poupou gastos, mesmo.

Algo ocorreu a Lucy, e ela subitamente caminhou até a cama. Erguendo o travesseiro branco, tirou de baixo dele a capa da invisibilidade, estendendo-a ao seu dono.

- Precisei usá-la para acompanhar o professor Flitwick... Sem isso, eu nunca teria conseguido.

O rapaz guardou o fino objeto dentro das vestes de bruxo, parecendo se divertir com sua explicação.

- É, ouvi falar da sua fuga... Genial. Acho que tem andado muito comigo, sabe?

Lucy riu. A angústia que dominava seu peito desde o desaparecimento de James enfim tinha deixado de existir... Contudo, de repente uma dúvida cruel veio à sua mente, e no mesmo instante desviou o olhar para o chão. O moreno percebeu aquela reação súbita, e logo se adiantou até ela.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou surpreso.

A ruiva não respondeu, apenas enrugou o cenho. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Está preocupada porque usou a capa sem pedir? Deixa disso, já falei mil vezes que ela também é sua...

Lucy continuou sem se manifestar. O receio que dominara seu corpo agora não tinha qualquer relação com a capa de invisibilidade... Sem conseguir se conter, fez a pergunta que tanto perturbava sua mente.

- James... E Megan Harvey?

James ergueu as sobrancelhas. Não esperava uma pergunta daquelas em uma hora daquelas...

- Ela está bem. Um pouco perturbada após ter sido atingida pela Imperium, mas está menos ferida que a gente...

Lucy não se virou para encará-lo. Tampouco se manifestou. O rapaz sabia a real dúvida que ela tinha em mente, mas pensava em qual seria a melhor maneira de saná-la. Por fim, após hesitar, começou a falar aos poucos.

- Quando acordei, dei de cara com a Megan. Ela estava esperando que eu acordasse...

Lucy sentiu seu estômago afundar e o rosto corar. Então suas suspeitas se confirmavam, afinal... Havia um abismo entre o coração dela e o de James. Ela era "a amiga". Apenas isso. Não havia qualquer sentimento amoroso vindo dele. Nervosa, cerrou os punhos. Percebeu o quanto tinha temido ouvir aquilo.

- ...mas eu preferia ter dado de cara com você. E disse isso para ela...

A ruiva demorou um momento para absorver aquela informação. No momento seguinte, porém, virou-se para encará-lo, com os olhos verdes se destacando no rosto que estava quase tão vermelho quanto os cabelos. James exibia aquele sorriso maroto de sempre, e não tirava os olhos dela.

- Não com essas palavras, é claro...

Ele enrugou um pouco o cenho, pensativo.

- Falei algo do tipo... "Depois de quase ter morrido na Floresta Proibida, decidi parar de brincar com coisas sérias e namorar a pessoa que eu realmente amo". Foi algo assim...

Lucy ficou boquiaberta com o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Sorrindo, James caminhou até ela e envolveu-a pela cintura, puxando a ruiva para mais perto de si. Os rostos dos dois estavam muito próximos agora, e os olhos de um estavam completamente perdidos nos do outro.

- Eu te amo, Lucy... – Sussurrou ele, sem pensar duas vezes.

Uma onda quente e intensa pareceu emergir do coração da moça, se espalhando por todo seu corpo e dominando cada centímetro dele. Mal tendo consciência do que estava fazendo, pensando apenas que enfim tinha chegado o momento que ela aguardara por tanto tempo, lentamente aproximou seu rosto do de James, enquanto o rapaz imitou o gesto. Um segundo depois os dois se beijavam com voracidade, ao mesmo tempo em que se abraçavam com força e sentiam que seus corpos se roçavam sem parar.

Diversas vezes cambalearam durante o beijo, quase caindo, mas recuaram até a parede e conseguiram recuperar o equilíbrio. Ofegantes, se separaram por um breve instante e sorriram um para o outro, mas no momento seguinte suas bocas estavam juntas novamente. Parecia que suas vidas dependiam daquele beijo voraz e irresistível, e que respirar era um mero detalhe facilmente dispensável.

Passados longos minutos daquela cena, subitamente a porta se abriu. Os dois rapidamente se separaram, surpreendidos, e viram Harry parado no portal. Com as sobrancelhas erguidas e visivelmente atônito, correu os olhos verdes pelo casal: estavam vermelhos como um pimentão, completamente descabelados e ofegantes. Sentiu-se constrangido ao perceber que tinha interrompido alguma coisa...

- Hum... Estamos indo para casa, James. Acredito que a enfermeira Jasmine não vai deixá-lo ficar aqui com a Lucy, e...

O rapaz riu.

- James? Que James, pai? – Declarou, levando a mão às vestes de bruxo.

Um segundo depois, tinha sacado a capa de invisibilidade e escondera-se sob ela. Lucy não conseguiu segurar o riso. Harry, por sua vez, coçou a cabeça e suspirou.

- Imaginei que diria isso... Bom, cuide bem dela, então... E não se esqueça de que ela precisa de repouso. – Declarou, frisando a última palavra.

Lucy enrubesceu ainda mais pelo tom de voz usado, e a cabeça de James apareceu flutuando no ar, sorrindo.

- Pode deixar, vou tentar lembrar disso!

Com um breve aceno, Harry saiu do quarto e bateu a porta. Os dois amantes se contemplaram mais uma vez, embebidos nos olhos um do outro e visivelmente apaixonados. Por fim, James caminhou até ela, pensativo.

- Não gosto muito dessas formalidades, mas acho que a situação pede algo assim...

Parando diante da ruiva, sorriu para ela.

- Lucy, quer namorar comigo?

Ela riu. Jogando os braços em torno do pescoço do rapaz, com o rosto a centímetros do dele, rebateu o questionamento.

- Ainda pergunta?

Dizendo isso, fechou os olhos e pela terceira vez naquela noite os dois começaram a se beijar. Contudo, esse beijo foi interrompido muito mais rapidamente, devido a um pigarreio seguido de um pedido feito por uma voz sibilante.

- Quer fazer o favor de soltar o meu James?

Ambos se sobressaltaram e olharam para o canto do quarto. A Murta-que-geme estava lá, lívida de fúria, com uma expressão homicida no rosto. Lucy olhou para James, que não estava entendendo nada, e logo pensou no que responder para o fantasma.

- Murta, sabia que neste hospital está ninguém menos que Gilderoy Lockhard...?!


	8. Capítulo Bônus: Perdão

**Capítulo Bônus - Perdão**

Tudo estava escuro. É claro, pois Alexandra estava com os olhos fechados. Apesar de ter despertado, ainda não tomara consciência disso, e no momento vagava pelo limbo entre os sonhos e a realidade. De um lado, vultos apontavam-lhe varinhas e disparavam feitiços que laceravam sua carne. Do outro, passos gentis caminhavam sobre o piso frio e ecoavam em seus ouvidos. Insistentemente. Até que a pessoa se aproximou demais.

Assustada, Alexandra abriu os olhos e se sobressaltou: Harry Potter estava muito perto de seu leito, e a observava do alto. Olhou para os lados, surpreendida, e demorou alguns minutos para perceber que estava em uma enfermaria do St. Mungus. Incomodada, fez menção de se levantar, mas foi surpreendida por uma repreensão de Harry.

- É melhor não fazer isso... Você perdeu muito sangue, ainda não está recuperada.

Ela hesitou. Segurou as cobertas brancas, apertando-as com força, e no momento seguinte deitou-se mais uma vez. Desviou o olhar para a janela, e viu que já tinha anoitecido. Por quanto tempo teria ficado dormindo? Percebendo a inquietação dela, Harry mais uma vez se manifestou.

- Você dormiu durante o dia todo. Até fico surpreso por já ter acordado, os curandeiros disseram que por pouco não morreu.

Alexandra continuou em silêncio. Perturbada, contemplava o céu noturno, embora estivesse atenta às palavras e ao menor sinal de movimento do auror. Nenhum deles falou nada por longos minutos, e aquele silêncio perturbador fez inúmeros questionamentos virem à tona na mente confusa da mulher. Passado um bom tempo, constrangida, virou-se para encarar Harry. Ele não tirara os olhos dela durante todo esse tempo, e aparentava preocupação. Isso a incomodou ainda mais, e ela desviou o olhar mais uma vez.

- Por que me inocentou? – Perguntou em tom firme, sem encará-lo.

Harry não respondeu de imediato. Começou a caminhar pelo quarto, com o cenho enrugado, e somente após alguns segundos respondeu o questionamento.

- Você salvou a minha vida. Eu lhe devo a minha vida. Esse é um dos motivos...

Alexandra encarou-o novamente, com o rosto pálido enrubescendo de raiva e frustração.

- E daí se o salvei? Foi puro instinto...

Ele não respondeu, e ela elevou o tom de voz.

- Eu queria que tivesse morrido lá. Eu o odeio, Harry Potter!

Harry continuou em silêncio, mas esboçou um sorrisinho ao ouvir aquilo. Essa simples reação foi o bastante para deixá-la ainda mais perturbada.

- Eu fingi sequestrar o seu filho! Eu o atraí para uma emboscada! Acha justo me deixar livre?! – Gritou, tentando ignorar a dor que começara a sentir no peito.

O homem ficou contemplando a expressão de ódio de Alexandra, e só depois de alguns segundos voltou a falar.

- É melhor não se exaltar assim. Seus ferimentos vão acabar se abrindo.

A morena, mais frustrada do que nunca, apertou as cobertas com força. Percebeu que suas mãos tremiam. Desviou o olhar para elas, sentindo um calor de vergonha subir até sua face. Não conseguia compreender aquilo.

- Como pode se preocupar comigo? Logo eu, que o odeio... Logo eu, que desejo matá-lo por ter prendido meu pai...! Vê-lo com pena é uma humilhação para mim!

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Se quer tanto assim que eu a odeie, me desculpe, mas não posso realizar seu desejo. Faz tanta questão de ser odiada?

- Não preciso de sua clemência, Potter.

O auror suspirou.

- Pode ser que isso seja vergonhoso para você, mas Azkaban não é o lugar ideal para garotinhas mimadas.

- O quê...?! – Começou ela, revoltada, mas Harry a interrompeu.

- Já falei que lhe devo minha vida. Além disso, você é diferente dos outros... Não vejo maldade nenhuma em você. Não quero ser responsável por jogar na prisão alguém que não é cruel...

De todas as coisas que tinham acontecido naquele dia, aquela fala foi sem dúvidas o que mais chocou Alexandra. Ela levou algum tempo para se recompor, e então começou a gaguejar, com o rosto muito corado.

- D-Do que está falando?! Eu realmente o odeio! Quero vingar meu pai... Preciso vingá-lo!

Harry riu.

- Isso é o que quer, ou o que Marcus lhe disse que deveria querer?

Os dois ficaram se encarando por um breve momento, e em seguida Alexandra escondeu o rosto nas cobertas. Começou a chorar em silêncio. Harry sorriu, dando as costas.

- Tenho a sensação de que você sempre se envergonhou por pensar diferente de seus parentes, certo?

Ela não respondeu. Simplesmente continuou chorando em silêncio, enquanto apertava as cobertas com força.

- O que posso lhe dizer é que isso é algo bom. Recomece sua vida... Pode ser aqui na Grã-Bretanha, nos Estados Unidos ou onde preferir. Você ainda é jovem, e todas as riquezas dos Nogwell agora lhe pertencem. Sem falar que é uma grande bruxa.

Afastando-se, abriu a porta do quarto.

- Pense sobre isso... Até depois, Alexandra.

Após a despedida, abandonou o aposento e bateu a porta.

Alexandra viu-se então sozinha. Ainda ficou chorando por muitos minutos, talvez horas. Quando enfim se recompôs, deitou-se e voltou a contemplar o panorama da janela. Sorrindo, sussurrou uma única palavra:

- Obrigada...

* * *

Bem, foram longos meses até esta história ser finalizada! Espero que tenha proporcionado bons momentos de leitura a todos. A Insurreição está oficialmente encerrada, mas no futuro é possível que eu escreva novas fanfictions que se passem no mesmo universo - com personagens como Lucy e Alexandra dando as caras. Obrigado a todos que acompanharam!

Abraços,

Diego N.L.


End file.
